How To Win a Hydrophile's Heart
by Berry9704
Summary: So what happens when you fall for a hydrophile? First you're confused, then happy, next angry and depressed. And after that you go on a trip to Wonderland! It means you faint, don't get too excited. Gou expierienced all of this in just a few minutes. What happens when she's back? Well, it's for you to discover. WARNING! HaruGou, RinOC, and a lot of randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Berry's here :D**

**I just wanted to tell you that it's my first fanfiction ever. I love reading fanfictions, about everything! And when I say about everything, I mean it. I read One Erection fanfictions, so yeah. **

**BUT I'M NOT A DIRECTIONER, THEY'RE JUST COOL AND PERVERTED, 'KAY?**

**It's also my first autor's note ever, so I don't know what to write! Well, maybe don't get easy on me just because I'm a newbie, pfff! I aprecciate if you're gonna bitch-slap me, because thanks to that my writing skills will improve! That is a figure of speech of course, so don't get it too literally and go all the way to Poland just to slap me. Geez, that would be awkward. **

**I love getting random for no reason. DUCKS.**

**Okay, so I decided to do it, because I love Free! no matter how homosexual the boys could get. I'm nice, see? I didn't use ''gay'' just because someone would get butthurt. So random again!**

**Anywhore, I noticed that there's too much yaoi stuff about them and I was all like OH COME ON THEY'RE STRAIGHT (I think) and I just loved Gou's character and I loved even more HaruGou pairing from the very beggining! I knew that Gou is crazy about ogling men and stuff, but notice this: she would always go for Haru's muscles... I should be a detective. And besides she went to Haru's home to talk about her brother, not Nagisa's or Mako's, and they were friends with Rin too! AND HARU REMEMBERED TO CALL GOU ''KOU''! Yeah, I'm definitely going to be a detective.**

**ANYWHORE this is going to be a HaruGou fanfic with RinOC. Some of you may not be a fan of OCs and shit, but I love Rin and there wasn't any girl for him in the anime, so I decided to create one on my own! I'm sure you'll like her, she's gonna be awesome, perverted and random, and you'll love others, too! Because I'll create them and you'll help me! :D**

**If you wanna be in this fanfic or create your own OC, then just text me and tell me about yourself! It'll be fun! It's not that I just wanna use this informations to control the world... :D**

**Oh and DISCLAIMER, or whatever it's called, I don't own anything, just my OCs and I believe the plot of this fanfic... Kinda... :D**

**ANYWHORE (I just love this word, lol) let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**1. New friends are made**

* * *

After the regionals all seemed to be in place. The boys were friends once again, Rin stopped bitching about everything, he even allowed Nitori to train with him, and Haru... Haru started acting like he actually had some emotions, which was weird at first. You know, seeing him smiling and talking about swimming in teams, not alone. That was some crazy shit, everyone was like ''what the hell Haru'', but eventually they got used to it. And they were happy, really. This Haru's new update was something a lot better than his older version. But with his change Gou started seeing more, not only muscles. And that's something, I tell you. She started liking the way he half-smiles, that he finally says more than three words, which was always "I swim free" by the way.

The emotions were visible on the rest of his face, not only in his eyes, which she began to love, too.

And thanks to that people weren't worried about the poor boy who they thought had some kind of facial paralysis.

* * *

In this short amount of time Haru and Rin changed for the better, but Gou was left confused. She was even more confused while ogling men. When she was checking out these perfect bodies her insides used to flip and she would immediately melt, but right now she only melts while ogling Haru's abs. And not only that. She would feel uneasy while looking him straight in these oh so blue eyes, not uneasy in the bad way of course, but in this good way. You know, this way when you have a crush on some-

''KYAAAAAAAAA!''

The thrilling scream was heard through the empty corridors in Iwatobi High School.

''WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE IT EARLIER!'' Gou stated, well, more like screamed while facepalming herself. After a few seconds just standing there and processing what just happened her eyes widened and she immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

_Stupid, why did I just yell that!_, she thought.

_Oh, right, because I just realized that I have a crush on Haru. On Haru, NOT ON HIS MUSCLES!_, she thought again and facepalmed herself one more time.

Because when Gou says that she likes someone, not their perfect body, it means something.

When it all sinked in, which took another few seconds or even minutes, because, well, let's be honest, it's Gou we're talking about, her brain is processing informations fast only if they include men's toned bodies, she started feeling happy. She found a boy who interested her with his not-muscles. But this happiness didn't last long. She remembered it's Haru she's crushing on. He already has a crush. Hell, he's already in love!

_That goddammit hydrophile_, she thought. So when it all sinked in, again, she stood there for a few seconds, again, but this time angry and depressed, and finally took a step forward. She made her way to the lockers and started changing her boots.

But something stopped her.

She heard something. And there wasn't supposed to be anyone left in the school. It was already 6 p.m. and despite not being so dark outside, it scared her. Nonetheless she was curious and almost decided to turn back, but then luckily all these horror films she has watched in her entire life found their way to her head.

''Nope. Definitely not doing that.'' She said to herself. Such little thing and she's already loosing her sanity, this girl.

_I'd better rush with this stuff, I don't want to be killed, I'm too young for this!_, Gou thought. She heard something again, but this time it was a song. A creepy one, I might add.

**_''Ring around the rosie  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes  
We all fall down''_**

Gou was shitting herself by now. The voice was pretty and melodic, but the way the girl, she supposed, sang this one creepy song... She didn't understand the lyrics, she wasn't good at English. But it didn't make the song less creepier.

**_''Ring around the rosie_****  
****_What do you suppose we_****  
****_can do to fight the darkness_****  
****_in which we drown?''_**

The voice was louder. She was somewhat hipnotyzed by it. By the song. She felt like it was some kind of lullaby, like this ''Twinkle, twinkle little star'' one.

_I kinda like it... Bu__t__ fuck this shit, I'm getting out of here_, she thought. Gou rarely swears, if not at all, but come on, this may be her last moments, she can let herself do it!

Even if she didn't say it... But oh, well! Who cares right now!

**_''Ring around the rosie_****  
****_This evil thing, it knows me''_**

She didn't hear any footsteps, only voice getting louder and creepier. She tried to put her other boot on, but failed miserably hearing the mysterious girl singing again.

**_''Lost ghosts surround me''_**

This line was sung even louder and voice got shakier than before. Gou shivered. She was waiting for the end of the song. But nothing happened. She waited a few more seconds. But nothing changed. Gou decided that it was a good moment for her to get the hell out of here, so she finally managed to put her boot on and stood up to run to the exit which was only a few metres away from her...

That is until she felt something warm on her neck.

**_''I can't fall down''_**

She thought she was safe. She thought it was gone. She thought it was over.

Oh poor Gou, how more mistaken could you be?

She tried to screech, but discovered that she can't make any noise. Her hand traveled to the back of her neck, as if to shield her from this warm breath which was sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to move, to run away, to do something!

But our little heroine was too scared to do so. Then she felt something warm and wet on her back. Could it be...

_Blood?_

_But... The pain... _

_I'm too scared, that's why I don't feel anything. I only feel blood running down my back from my ripped skin, my ripped flesh. It all happened too fast! I just started liking Haru, then I was rejected and now... Now..._

_I'm dying._

* * *

Oh shit.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

SHE FAINTED. SHE FUCKING FAINTED.

_WHAT DO I DO NOW? Okay, deep breaths. Breath in and out, in and out... Fuck, it's not working!_, thought Harumi Sakura, the second year and the classmate of Haruka and Makoto. Her lips usually stretched into a smile are now twisted into a frown. Her usually big, blue eyes are now bigger and popping out of her head. Her usually pale skin is now even paler. Her usually straight strawberry-blonde hair is now a total mess.

Usually she's not that scary.

Because if you saw her right now, you would probably end up just like our poor little Gou.

When Harumi finally got her shit together she decided to use the knowledge which she gained on her civil defence course classes and check her victim's breathing.

_Good, she's alive, just seems... asleep_, she happily thought. Now that she knows Gou's not in any danger, it would be the best to bring her home. But how? She's not strong, she can't handle it alone. Then our little genius noticed the girl's phone and decided to call someone, probably her family member.

''Mum's not that much of a choice, she's probably in work right now, besides her strength may be not greater than mine...'' Harumi said. She started scrolling down Gou's contact's list and found someone who she supposed would definitely help her. ''Oh, she has a brother! I hope he'll be able to come here...''

Sakura pressed the green button and within seconds heard a signal.

''I'm nervous as fuck!'' She breathed.

''Yes?'' she heard a deep voice answers from the other line.

_Now, now, you'll fangirl about his voice another time, young lady_, she silently scolded herself.

''Umm... Hello? It's... I'm calling about your sister...'' Sakura started hesitantly.

''What about her? Did something happen?'' concern in his voice was clearly showed.

Harumi didn't know how to say that she accidentaly scared his sister to death. Now she's exaggerating. But it's kind of true, well, for Gou at least.

Suddenly man's voice shaked her from her thoughts. ''Hello? What about my sister? Tell me!'' he raised his voice which caused Harumi to jump slightly.

''O-oh... She k-kinda... Fainted...?''she managed to squeak. She waited for his reply, but didn't hear anything, so decided to clear things up. She cleared her throat. ''I may have...S-scared her... A little bit...''

''WHAT THE HELL?! THEN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT SHE FAINTED FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'' he roared to the phone. Great, now he responds immediately. Harumi being Harumi doesn't like when someone's screaming at her, so she did what she would naturally do in this kind of situation, which she caused in the first place.

''STOP SCREAMING AT ME YOU FUCKER! IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, DOES IT?!''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! YOU JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF MY SISTER, SHE FAINTED, YOU CALL ME AND YOU DARE TO FUCKING INSULT ME!?''

''OH, MAYBE I WOULDN'T INSULT YOU IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A DICK IN THE FIRST PLACE!''

''WHAT?!''

''DON'T PLAY DUMB NOW, I'M SURE YOU HEARD ME! OR MAYBE WE'RE NOT PLAYING DUMB, BECAUSE WE SIMPLY ARE A FUCKING DUMBASS!''

''YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHY DID YOU SCARE HER?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! YOU'RE FUCKING SICK!''

''YOU KNOW WHAT, I AND YOUR SISTER WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU STOPPED BITCHING ABOUT EVERY FUCKING THING! GO FUCK YOURSELF AND HAVE A NICE DAY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!''

With that said Harumi pressed the red button and screamed. Well, tried to. It went out more like a screech, actually. This conversation really got on her nerves. She gets easilly annoyed and this little fucker called her a bitch! Oh hell no! She won't allow anybody to call her that! What a-

Suddenly she felt something on the ground. And then it hit her.

''SWEET BABY CAKES SHE'S STILL UNCONSCIOUS!'' Harumi screeched. Next she felt vibrations in her hand and noticed that it was Mr. Fucker calling her, or rather Gou's phone. Normally she would ignore it, but the situation required sacrifices and despite her pride being hurt she answered the phone.

''WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HANG UP ON ME!'' she heard him scream. For a second there she thought her ears were definitely bleeding.

She decided to change tactitcs. ''Tch. So loud.''

''STOP FUCKING WITH ME!''

''I'm sure your sister is in Wonderland right now seeping a cup of tea with the Hatter. Shall we join them?'' a smirk played on Harumi's lips.

_Oh, how much I love my attitude right now, soooooo badass!_

''I SAID-''

She interrupted him by saying in a bored tone, ''Tch. So annoying. Yeah, yeah, I've heard what you said, just come to the Iwatobi High School and help me get her home, I'm sure our little Alice would appreciate it.''

There was a silence for a few seconds. Harumi actually thought he hang up on her for a moment, but then he heard him say an ''Okay''

''I suggest you to hur-''

''Yeah, I'm coming.'' he growled and this time really hang up on Harumi.

Being satisffied with making someone angry while she managed to stay calm and sarcastic she huffed and decided to check up on forgotten Alice, who was laying on the floor helplessly for the past fifteen minutes. After that Sakura sat beside her and observed her new friend.

Because she somehow knew that after this incident they will be unseparable.

* * *

**Soooo... How did you like it? :D**

**Let me know in reviews, I'm actually pretty nervous, you know, first story and stuff :D **

**And ****about the song, it's a nursery rhyme, but the creepy version of it. Just google 'Dead Space 2 ring around the rosie' and go listen to it on yt.**

**It's awesome :D**

** See ya next chapter! Love you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's me again!**

**Just wanted to tell you, who are already reading this story, that I edited the first chapter's part with Harumi's appearance slightly. Just hair, it's strawberry-blonde now. You know this new anime, Kyoukai no Kanata? The same shade as the main heroine's, Mirai's :D**

**And to those who aren't reading this fanfiction - start doing it! It's highly recommended by**

**ME**

**and...  
**

**NOT BY DUCKS**

**I don't know what's up with ducks, it's just random**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, only OCs and stuff and**

**SHALL WE BEGIN?**

**Oh, and WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN A WORD NIPPLES**

**I swear so much, yet I warn you about the words like that... :D**

* * *

**2. Wake up, Alice!**

* * *

Harumi watched the sleeping form of the red-head before her. She noticed that the girl wasn't ugly, in fact she was very pretty. Sakura liked the olive-toned skin, so different from her own pale one. Dark and long eyelashes framing I-don't-fuckin'-know-her-eye-colour-because-she-fu ckin'-fainted-in-my-face coloured eyes. And these long burgundy hair! At this Harumi stopped. Her hand flew over to her own middle-length hair. She sighed.

_Maybe it would be this length right now if I didn't cut it?,_ she thought. Her strawberry-blonde hair was reaching her middle back in the third grade of Junior High School, but she got bored of it. Because of all these animes Harumi started liking short hair again and decided to cut it the day before the end of the school. So when she came to the ending ceremony everyone was like

"DAFUQ."

Yeah, that pretty sums it all up. It's not that she didn't look good in it, no. She just looked so different and cute and...

Childish.

She remembered her hair covered her breasts before meeting the scissors.

_I wonder if you could go on the beach without a bra on, just with your hair covering your nipples..._

What.

Did she just seriously thought of doing that?

_But you would have to use some sort of glue or duck tape to keep your hair in place._

Indeed, she seriously thought of doing that.

_Duck tape. Why is it called a 'duck tape'? It has nothing to do with these suspicious creatures._

After that thought Harumi shivered. _Ugh, birds, ducks... And what if..._

Suddenly our phylosopher's head snapped up. She heard something. Tension hanging in the air increased dramatically. Harumi stopped breathing for a moment and listened carefully. Her wide opened eyes observed the surroundings.

No ducks here.

After a few seconds she let out a breath of relief. Now, you probably wonder what the hell happened, right? You may think that apparently Harumi Sakura turned out to be a very bizzare, hyper and crazy person. Well, you're not mistaken about that, but what took place a minute before is a whole different story.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a six years old girl named Harumi. Her pink head always shaking from laughter and her little body always jumping around in joy.

Saddly, our cute little heroine wasn't a fan of birds. She didn't like the way these things were flying high up above her.

_What if they fall on top of me? What if they decide to take me up in the skies with them? What if they drop me from the height after that?_ was all she thought.

One day her class went on their very first school trip. They planned having a picnic nearby the pond. Harumi was excited, just like the other kids.

But at the ponds live ducks. Our poor sweetheart was scared when she noticed them. Thankfully, the teacher reasurred her that there's nothing to worry about, that they won't hurt her.

The little girl calmed herself down. When she and her friends found a place near the water, her classmates started to feed the ducks.

The only one who wasn't doing that was Harumi. She still was a little afraid despite her teacher's words and besides, she loved eating. It was natural for her to not share food.

But the ducks wanted more and Harumi had lots of bread in her hands. So they jumped on her trying to steal her sandwiches.

Harumi panicked, her fear of birds increased drastically in just a few moments. She couldn't move and run away from her spot.

She was only shaking, crying and shielding herself from these hungry birds. She even forgot about her food.

She really thought she was going to die.

After a few seconds which to Harumi seemed like hours of tortures, she was freed. But the fear didn't go away. Someone was shaking her, someone was calling her name, but it didn't stop.

She was still scared.

And she still is.

* * *

After replaying this thrilling memory for a thousandth time in her head Harumi remembered something else. Or rather someone.

Her savior.

This boy... She hadn't seen him in years. Or any of her childhood friends at this matter. Harumi had to be home-schooled after being diagnosed with ornithophobia.

Yeah.

A pain in the ass.

But what was his name? Rin? _No, it's a girly name!,_ she laughed. _But I'm pretty sure it actually was Rin... _

* * *

Rin was running.

Fast, because it was about Gou. Even faster, because she was with this emotionally unstable girl.

She sure got on his nerves. First she's shouting and then she's all calm and even more annoying... She managed to get him so worked up over the simple phone fight.

Guess it was because of Gou.

He still didn't get how she managed to scare his sister to the point that she fainted.

Fuck, if something happened to her...

That crazy bitch will pay.

And what was that talk about some Alice and the Hatter? Is she _that_ crazy?

...

After that thought Rin started running so fast, that he could easilly beat Usain Bolt's record.

Because Asians.

That's why.

* * *

"Alice, Alice, Alice wake up~" Harumi sang softly to the motionless body laying on the floor. She sighed. It was only about five minutes since her talk with that guy, but she's already bored out of her mind.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." she said. It was the best choice of words she could come up with to sum up her situation.

Then she heard quick footsteps and suddenly, a hot guy appeared next to her.

Apparently the "f" word summons a hottie.

Fucking awesome.

"Gou!" the boy called. He immediately found his way to the motionless girl and kneeled beside her.

_Oh, it's Mr. Fucker!,_ Harumi thought. Her face fell._ Why do you have to be so handsome? Why? Such a waste!,_ she internally sighed._ Guess it's time for sarcastic me!  
_

And her face was shining brightly again.

"Yeah, keep calling her name. It's not like she will wake up sooner thanks to that." Harumi said casually, making her presence clear to the idiot who apparently didn't notice her until now.

He looked up at her and the second his eyes met hers, she jumped to her feet.

"The Duck's Nightmare!" she screeched. Gou's brother gave Harumi the what-the-fuck-is-your-problem look and she immediately shat up. After a while of being embarassed and just standing there, she decided to clear things up. "You saved me! From ducks! Remember? Elementary school, very first school trip? The pond? Huh?" she enthusiastically stated motioning with her hands all around her.

_It's gotta be him! Red eyes, brownish-red hair... I hadn't seen his teeth, but he looks so similar..._

_If I'm wrong, then it's going to be awkward._

As if it wasn't awkward enough.

* * *

For the first time Rin took a proper look at the girl in front of him. Pink hair with the part right in the middle of her head, big, blue eyes, pale skin and red cheeks. Probably because of embarassment. She was small, fragile body similar to Gou's, but with the curves in all the right places. He was probably checking her out right now, but didn't she do the same a while ago?

And she thought he wouldn't notice. What a girl.

But there was something about her... Something familiar...

And then it clicked.

Ducks, tears and pink hair.

"Pinky, right? The one with this ridiculous fear of ducks?" he stated indifferently. He saw her flinch at the name he gave her.

"It's strawberry-blonde, and yes, with fear of ducks. And it's not ridiculous! Because of that stupid phobia I had to be home-schooled!" Harumi stated angrily. So she has a hair colour complex.

Good to know.

"And now tell me. What did you do to her that she fainted?" Rin asked, his protective side showing up. He picked Gou up giving her a piggyback and started walking out of the school, towards her house.

"Pinky?" he started getting annoyed by the silence.

"I... Well..." she hesitantly started while getting Gou's stuff. Then she took a deep breath. "I kinda like scaring people... So when I noticed her standing there alone, I just couldn't help myself and just... Had to... I had to sing this creepy song which I learned not a while ago... You know... To... Umm... T-test it?" she unsurely explained. At this Rin stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Harumi and glared daggers at her.

"To test it? Just because of that?" he asked in clearly irritated tone. Oh how he wasn't sattisfied with the answer he got.

"N-no... Well, kinda yes, but not just because of t-that... I-I told you a-already..." she squeaked. It was clear that she was scared of Rin's reaction.

"Then why?" by this time Rin was fighting himself to not raise his voice, for Gou's sake.

She gulped. He was fed up with her annoyingly shy attire.

"WHY?!" he roared and immediately regretted it. Gou fidgeted on his back, gripping his T-shirt tightly.

Harumi gasped and smacked his arm. "Shut up you moron! You scared her! She's having nightmares because of you now!" she whisper yelled. "Besides I told you already! I love scaring people and wanted to test my new method! You shoud've listened, you fucker!" she whisper yelled again. Rin wondered what gave her this sudden confidence. "Come on now, we don't have all day to just stand there." she rushed him. Rin raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

What did get into her out of a blue?

She must be emotionally unstable. For real.

* * *

When they arrived at Gou's apartment door, Rin turned his head towards Harumi. "You can go now, I will take care of her myself." he said with bored and sligthly annoyed expression. She looked up at him. "No, no, no. I would feel terrible if I wasn't with her when she wakes up. It's my fault, so I have to take care of her, too."

Rin only sighed and motioned for Harumi to get his sister's keys from her school bag. She caught on quickly and opened the door for them, letting the siblings through first. Then she clossed it, put the keys back in the bag, took her shoes off and run upstairs after Rin and Gou. When they got to his sister's room, Rin laid her cautiously down on the pink, fluffy bed and Harumi put the bag in the corner. The room wasn't big, but spacious and, well... Girly. Light pink walls with cute childish paintings on them, a big white window in the middle, lily coloured curtains, a white wardrobe and a desk. Over all the furniture were placed plushies and lovely decorations. Everything in pink and white, of course.

"Fuck." Rin cursed under his breath with his hand on Gou's forehead.

"A fever?" Harumi asked slightly concerned. Fuck, if it's all because of her...

"Yeah, she's burning." Rin answered Harumi's doubts.

This new scaring method is fuckin' effective.

* * *

_Huh?_

_Wha..._

_Where am... I?_

Gou thought while trying to shield her eyes from the blinding light. What was going on? What happened? Where was she?

And was she... floating?

"Guess it's time to stop doing drugs! Seriously, everybody knows Breaking Bad is like the coolest thing ever, but come on, Alice..." Gou heard someone talking, but their voice was wierd, like... muffled or something.

Then it clicked. She recognized it! Feelings of excitment and happiness flood over her and almost immediately were replaced by fear. And she didn't like it one bit.

It reminded her of some thrilling memory. Some scary song.

It reminded her of death.

_Who... Who's t-there? H-hello? Show yourself!, _Gou desperately thought since she couldn't speak. She would love to finally get some answers.

Suddenly her stomach grumbled. _I haven't eaten for years! Who cares about damn answers, I want to eat something, _she thought.

"Get your shit together, you're not cooking anything!"

_What? But why? And where the heck are you? Maybe I'll make a baked mackerel, huh? What will stop me from doing that, huh!_

Wait.

Baked mackerel.

Was she thinking of-

"I said you're not cooking anything! You're not a chemistry teacher! You don't have a cancer! YOU DON'T HAVE TO-"

And suddenly all these strange and muffled voices stopped talking.

Finally.

Gou relaxed and enjoyed the silence once again. She felt tired and started driffting off to sleep, when suddenly fear took over her small form again. The darkness danced around her dangerously and she found her body motionless.

Only her eyelids slowly closing and sending her off to meet the nightmares.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**Sooo? :D  
**

**Geez, it's like 2 a.m. here, and I'm writing a fanfic.**

**What a no-life ;_;**

**I wanted to tell you about HaruGou, it'll begin in 4 or 5 chapter, smth like that. These first chapters are to show you Harumi's and Rin's relationship, and for Gou's Wonderland of course :D**

**And I even got you some drama**

**DUCK DRAMA**

**It was crappy as fuck, but hey, you don't know much people with this kind of fear :D**

**And sorry for any grammar mistakes, like I've said, it's like 2 a.m. and besides English isn't my native language **

**But hey who cares **

**See ya next chapter! Love you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! :D**

**Sorry for the wait, I had exams and this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, seriously.**

**This whole Wonderland stuff just... ARGH**

**I wanted to thank all of my reviewers and followers and favouriters...? Thanks to you I feel like someone hugged me :D love you all, pancakes! 3**

**AND BIG BIG BIG THANKS OR MANY I DON'T KNOW I'M TOO LAZY TO EDIT IT TO WONDERFUL MURASAKIANA **

**I WANT TO SOOOOO THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAP**

**IF NOT YOU THIS WONDERLAND WOULD BE CRAP**

**hehe that rhyme :D**

**ANYWHORE MURASAKIANA SWEETIE I LOVE YOU!**

**aaaaaaaaaand I gaave you a little longer chapter! It was supposed to be even longer, but this way Wonderland wouldn't be so interesting and I think it'd bore you guys ;_;**

**And this way I have planned the next chapter :D**

**Oh, if you want to know how Harumi looks like here's the link:**

** : / / img199 . imageshack . us / img199 / 7061 / bv7y . jpg**

**Just get rid of all spaces, it should work! **

**I drew her and edited it, I think she's quite Free!-like :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Free! or Alice in Wonderland or whatever, just my OCs and this plot **

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**3. Down the Rabbit Hole  
**

* * *

Harumi loved life. She was this kind of a cheerful person who is pumped up almost every day of a year.

And now she was about to die.

At least she wouldn't have to see ducks anymore.

"You had to do something else besides singing some song.'' she heard Rin's low voice. And boy, she didn't like it. One bit. No matter how hot it was. Nope.

"No, I haven't done anything more! I swear! Besides, it's hardly believable for your sister to get fever just because of being scared!" she nervously explained.

"Then why Gou's burning, can you tell me the reason for that?"

"Fever is the result of an immune response by your body to foreign invaders, such as viruses, bacteria, drugs..." Harumi trailed off. She didn't know Gou. Maybe she was one of this party girls who would sniff the chili powder through her nose and then make out with a door jamb.

Don't ask where she got that idea.

"Does she-"

"No, she doesn't."

"Are you sure...? Maybe it was her first time, it could explain-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Rin harshly cut Harumi off. His sister was definitely not a junkie. That girl caused all of this shit and yet she dares to say things like that...

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off like that. But I had to make sure it's not about drugs. We're cool, right?"

Harumi was painfully aware of the situation she was in. She knew perfectly well to not say something which would lead to her death. And right now it was probably every word existing.

"Well, she's not totally unconcious, this is what I can tell by now."

At this Rin finally turned his head to look at Harumi. He raised an eyebrow at her statement, his face even more annoyed than before.

"She's not totally unconcious?" he said slowly. Harumi's petite form tensed up, knowing what will come next.

_Oh come on! My ears are still bleeding from the last time...,_ she internally whined. Then a sudden idea popped into her mind.

_But there's a chance that his loud complaining will prove my point...  
_

"Do you think I'm that fucking stupid? HOW CAN SHE BE NOT TOTALLY UNCONCIOUS WHILE SHE'S LYING HE-"

"SHUT UP AND WATCH HER!" she screamed back, pointing at Gou. Rin looked at his younger sister and saw her frowning again, just like when he was shouting in front of the school. "See? That's what I'm talking about! If she was unconcious, she wouldn't respond to environmental stimuli at all!"

Matsuoka relaxed knowing that his sister was gaining conciousness. But why wasn't she awake then?

Seeing his face expression Harumi spoke her mind. "I guess she's tired. She expierenced extremely strong fear not so long ago and her body's fighting something with a fever. It's logical that she's exhausted."

"But we still don't know the reason behind her condition."

"Maybe it was because of her lying on the cold ground for about twenty minutes..." she mumbled. "No, it has nothing to do with the immune system, stupid! She had to catch some kind of virus earlier, that's for sure."

Rin seemed convinced by Harumi's answer. Besides, it looked like she knew what she was saying. _Maybe she takes extended science classes, like biology and stuff,_ he thought. His attention was brought back to Gou when she shivered. He stood up helping himself with the bed and then he noticed something.

"Why's the bed wet?"

Did she hear that right?

"What."

"The bed. It's wet." he checked the sheets. "But only underneath her back."

"Maybe she's sweating that..._",_ Harumi trailed off her thought. She suddenly remembered something. Something very important and very stupid.

"...much..." she decided to end her statement, so it wouldn't sound suspicious. Unfortunately, Rin wasn't stupid.

"What is it?" his attention was now all on her.

"Oh, no, I just remembered something..."

"It looks like it has something to do with the wet sheets."

Harumi laughed sheepishly. "Funny thing, these wet sheets... Umm, you see..."

_You're in some deep shit, sweetie, _her inner voice told her.

"Pinky..."

"Erm, it may be involved with my scaring technique..."

Rin wasn't surprised anymore. Hell, he wasn't even angry. But that shocked Harumi. He didn't scream. He didn't start throwing 'fucks' and 'crazy bitches' everywhere. He just went with a simple question, which actually was really close to the truth.

"So what, you poured some water on her?" he asked with an eyebrow rised. This expression started being a habit while talking with Harumi.

"Something like that..." she sheepishly smiled. "Okay, when her back was facing me, I sang the last line and poured some warm water on her back, the way she got the feeling like I stabbed her or something..."

Rin was just standing there for a few seconds.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, woman." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You scare the living shit out of everyone, you claim to love horror stuff and yet you're horribly afraid of ducks. Out of all possible things, the ducks. I just..." he sighed and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Harumi asked confused.

"Stay with her, I'm going downstairs for some medicine and water with towels. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, I was just going to wax her eyebrows and replace them with pickles. I'm sure she won't have anything against it." she deadpanned.

Rin actually believed her for a moment. You never know with this girl, she was beyond all.

* * *

After changing Gou from her wet clothes to dry ones, Harumi decided to do something with wet sheets, too. She fought against the bedsheet and won, but not after a minute or two.

"Man, you're some heavy girl." she looked at her. "But you sure don't look like one. Welcome to the club!" Harumi enthusiastically exclaimed. Next she covered her with a quilt and kneeled beside her bed.

She was observing Gou's sleeping form since she didn't have anything interesting to do. Hell, she was probably looking like a creep. Or like this sparkling gay guy from this gay movie. God, why did she go to a marathon of this series? It was the biggest mistake of her entire life. And when she was going out of the cinema she discovered that the movie was considered horror. The only thing which scared her was the moment when this wanna-be-vampire guy said that he liked watching the emotionless girl sleep. Romantic as fuck.

Suddenly, a voice cut her trail of thoughts.

"Flying..." Gou mumbled.

What the fuck.

"What? Are you waking up, Alice?"

"Am I... Floating..."

What the fuck again.

Wait... Was she sleep talking? Well, since Harumi was bored she could play a little with Gou, right?

"Guess it's time to stop doing drugs! Seriously, everybody knows Breaking Bad is like the coolest thing ever, but come on, Alice..." she waited for young Matsuoka's reaction. Gou's face covered in fear after a few seconds.

_Fuck, looks like she recognized my voice..._

Harumi considered giving up on her little game, until she heard the girl's stomach grumbling and her mumbling things again.

"Eat something..."

_Since we're at Breaking Bad then let's stick to the motive._

"Get your shit together, you're not cooking anything!" at this Gou groaned lazily.

"Baked... mackerel..." this reminded Harumi of this quiet guy from her class. He had a girly name, Haruka. She always got confused when his best friend, who apparently got a girly name, too, was calling him Haru-chan.

Yeah, you're not the only one who thought that.

Gay as fuck.

"I said you're not cooking anything! You're not a chemistry teacher! You don't have a cancer! YOU DON'T HAVE TO-"

Suddenly all her dramatic acting was interrupted by the wet and smooth material to her face.

She was taken aback by this and stumbled back, landing on her butt.

"What the hell?!" she whined and grabbed her now probably red nose. Fuck, it hurt.

"I should be the one asking that! What the fuck were you doing?! I left you for about five minutes, and when I'm back you're screaming about chemistry and cooking!"

"She was mumbling strange things! I was bored, okay?! Fuck! You have problems!"

"_I_ have problems? Woman, you're the one shouting at the sleeping person because of boredom!"

"And you're the one creeping up on me and hitting me with the wet towel! What's okay with that?!" she now had tingling feeling in her nose. "My nose isn't working properly because of that! The fuck!"

"And what, was I supposed to knock on the door?!" at this Harumi's eyes glinted. She immediately stood up and looked up at Rin.

"I AM THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!"

...

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH WET TOWELS!?"

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH STRANGE LINES!?"

"Wonderland...?"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOW?!"

"IT WASN'T ME, YOU MORON!"

"THEN WHO?!"

Their eyes instantly flicked to the Sleeping Beauty on the bed.

"Guess Alice finally went down the rabbit hole."

* * *

Gou opened her eyes.

She was sitting on the riverside with her friend, Chigusa Hanamura.

Strange. She didn't remember how she got there...

"Hana-chan, what are we doing here?" Gou asked confused. At this her friend just looked at her and smiled mischievously, nodding at something behind Gou. Young Matsuoka turned around to see a half naked boy walking around just in his swimming trunks.

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was Haru.

Gou's expression changed to her usual perverted one which she wore whenever she had a chance to admire the amazing bodies of men.

_Those perfect muscles!_

"Haruka-senpai?" she called dreamily, but received no answer. Gou stopped her muscle-thoughts, stood up and started walking in the boy's direction.

"Haruka-senpai?" she tried again. The girl started getting annoyed by the fact that he was obviously ignoring her. "Haruka-senpai!"

Haru finally turned around and looked at Gou with cool and bored facade.

"What's wrong? Are you looking for something?"

Suddenly, his eyes changed. There was something different about them, they were... shining. And she swore she saw a light pink colouring his cheeks.

_Is he... Is he looking like that at me?_, Gou thought. She couldn't believe it... Maybe he wasn't that emotionless, after all.

Haruka started moving closer to her. With every step he took, Gou's knees were becoming more and more mushy. When he was just about a few centimeters away, she held her breath, closed her eyes tight, and waited.

Waited.

Waited...

_The heck?_, she thought opening one eye. She didn't even know why she did that, guess she was kinda scared. No, not scared, more like... nervous. When she saw no sign of Haru near her, she started feeling confused.

Was that her imagination?

Gou looked around and spotted the boy running towards the river.

Right. She totally forgot about water. Her eyebrow twitched.

"That damned hydrophile, playing with my emotions like that..."

She called after him, "Haruka-senpai! Don't jump into the river! The water's still cold, you'll catch-" but didn't even have a chance to end her sentence.

"HARUKA-SENPAI!"

Gou run towards the river, and of all avaible places to stumble, she had to trip right on the riverbank, which lead to her falling into the water.

And all went black.

* * *

_Argh! My head..._

Gou found herself waking up on the cold ground in a strange hall with many doors of all sizes. She expected to be wet, but her clothes were perfectly dry.

Strange.

It was even stranger, because Gou was wearing a blue knee-length puffed sleeve dress with a pinafore worn over the top, pale stockings and black ankle-strap shoes. She felt her hair being in its usual ponytail, but held back with a wide ribbon.

She didn't remember changing into something new...

Oh well, at least she looked cute.

After examination of her looks, Gou slowly stood up and checked every one of the doors.

Locked.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she whined. In a few seconds Gou noticed a small key, which she supposed opened equally small door.

She was such a genius.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath when she found out that the door was too small for her to fit. She decided to peek through it and saw a breath-taking garden.

_Now, how am I going to get there?_

Then she discovered a bottle on a table labelled "DRINK ME". It wasn't the wisest choice to do what the bottle told you, but she figured out that it couldn't kill her. Maybe it would help her with this door?

She drank its contents, which caused her to shrink in size. Satisfied with her working brain, she made her way to the doorway and stepped outside.

"Woah!"

The garden looked amazing to say at least. It reminded her of a tropical rainforest. She heard birds singing and bells ringing, as if there were fairies around. It felt so magical and unreal...

The sound of slamming doors snatched her from her thoughts. It was then that Gou's brain registered her still being in the smaller form, which she gained because of drinking that suspicious potion. Matsuoka decided to look for some help, she didn't want to be accidentaly stepped on and probably killed in the proccess.

Our brave heroine began her journey, but since she wasn't very athletic, she started feeling more and more tired.

"Uhh... I can't... I have to... take... a break-" Gou was about to colapse, but found something rather more interesting than just laying in the middle of this big-ass garden.

"WATER!"

She used the remaining strength to run towards the little pond. However, her body was not accustomed to so much physical effort, so when her legs refused to obey her, Gou stumbled thus falling into the water.

Pretty much déjà-vu, right?

At this someone laughed.

"How did you manage to do such a thing, it was one of the funniest things I've seen in my entire fuckin' life!"

_Onii-chan!_, Gou hapilly thought and started looking around for him. The only thing she found was his floating head with a wicked grin and shark-like teeth.

Boy, that was creepy.

"You were just like always, running five meters and already feeling tired-" Gou pouted, but Rin didn't pay attention to it at all and continued laughing at her, "-and then you saw the pond and were like 'WATER' and-"

Another wave of uncontrolable laughter was heard.

"You looked just like him! Hilarious!"

His body appeared, because this way he could grab his belly and laugh even harder.

Of course.

Gou didn't remember the last time when her brother was having so much fun.

He suddenly stopped, his voice turning more serious. "I still don't get how in the world you're Matsuoka."

"Onii-chan! You're cruel!"

"Kou, even in the matter of life and death you manage to trip just because you're too lazy to move your fuckin' ass more often."

"You sure don't understand women at all. Our bodies aren't meant to be trained and muscular like Haruka-senpai's-"

"What did you say?"

"Onii-chan! You have to listen more carefully! As I was saying, our bodies aren't meant to be muscular like men's-"

"I'm pretty sure you said it differently."

"What? No, I said-"

"You said 'Haruka-senpai', I'm not deaf."

Well, you're in some deep shit, Gou.

Oh how she wished Rin was the floating head making fun of her from moments ago. She actually liked this side of her brother. She was talking about the playful side, not floating head one, oh damn no. But the reality was not even close to that anymore.

"I know you love ogling men, but you've never gone for only one fucker-"

"Onii-chan! You've made up, don't say things like that about him!" Gou angrily cut him off. Deep inside she felt upset about the name, but at the same time satisfied with doing so. Rin interrupted her too many times today for her liking.

"It's just a name, don't get all worked up over it. The thing is, don't you have something to say to me?"

Young Matsuoka gulped. She knew her brother could become very protective of her, which she was grateful for, but it wasn't good for this kind of situation. And what made it even worse was the fact that it was Haru they were talking about.

Sure, Rin and Haruka were friends again, but not long time ago her brother was close to hating him.

Because of swimming.

They were all just bunch of freaks.

Rin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess it's useless to try to convince you to do otherwise."

This left Gou speechless. But she spoke anyway.

"Onii-chan..."

One word, but still.

"As long as it's not this fuckin' perv." he growled. Gou figured her brother was talking about the captain of the Samezuka Academy swimming team.

Seriously?

He calls her Gou-kun.

Gou and kun together.

That's so wrong.

On so many levels.

There was this time when she, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei went to visit Rin's room, but accidentaly entered Seijuro's.

What they saw was even more wrong.

At the memory Gou shivered. Sure, he was tall, attractive and damn, those muscles, but come on, she wasn't that shallow.

A creep was a creep, no matter how good looking he would be.

As if remembering about her brother's presence, feelings of happiness and love made her stand up from the water and launch herself at him. "You're the best, onii-chan!"

At this he just smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Gou was walking again. This time in the right direction and with a goal in her mind.

She was on her way to change her size back to normal.

After the cute reunion with her brother, Rin said who will help her with her height issues. And then he disappeared.

But his wicked grin with sharp-like teeth was last to go away.

This place sure was weird.

"Kou-chan!"

"Makoto-senpai! Finally!" Gou said relieved that she didn't have to move her legs anymore.

"Did something happen?"

Gou looked up at Makoto confused. She should be the one asking this. The captain of the Iwatobi High School swimming club, one of the tallest guys she knew, was now sitting on a mushroom, as if it was the usual for him.

"Makoto-senpai, I should be the one asking this."

Tachibana looked taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Your size... You're incredibely small." Gou answered unsure.

"But I've always been like this. You're the one who changed though, what happened?" the worried attire taking its usual place over his features.

"The thing is... I don't know! I was at the river, then I met Haruka-senpai who jumped into the water and I fell after him. Next minute I woke up in some kind of a hall, it was strange, with many doors of different sizes, all locked. When I found the key, it turned out that it opened the very small door. There was a potion on a table labelled 'DRINK ME' so I did what I was told and shrinked in size. This way I could fit through the door and when I got out I met my brother and he told me to go to you, because you would help me with my problem." she said in one breath. Damn, that girl had some skills.

Makoto thought about the whole story for a while. "So you want to return to your original size?"

"Yes, I would love that!"

"This mushroom I'm sitting on, if you bite the left and the right side of it, you'll be back to your original form." Makoto said, smiling kindly. Gou did as he told her so, and almost immediately started growing until she reached her normal height.

"Thank you so much, Makoto-senpai! You're always so helpful!" she said excitedly, kneeling down so that she could hear and see him. He was only like ten centimeters high.

"No problem, Kou-chan. And don't worry, if you show him your feelings step by step, he'll like you back for sure."

_Come on! Was it that obvious?_

"W-what are you talking about?" Gou laughed sheepishly, hoping that she didn't blew her oh so perfect cover.

She should become an actress, for real.

Makoto just sighed and shook his head. "Don't play dumb, Kou-chan. When you said Haru-chan's name you blushed a little, it's obvious."

Gou gave in.

"But he's already in love, that hydrophile! When I met him today, he walked right past me towards the river! I called him like three times and when he finally looked at me he only noticed the water behind my back!" she whined. Makoto had this kind of aura around him that made you want to tell him all your problems.

"That sounds like him." he laughed lightly. "He'll need some time. You'll need some time. But notice this, Haru-chan never talks with another girls, and he receives quite a lot love letters. Even more after the regionals, our swimming club's gotten popular since then." Makoto smiled genuinely at his next words. "The only one who caught his interest, is you, Kou-chan."

Gou looked wide eyed at Haruka's best friend. His words felt true, and this smile, it all made her believe him. She wanted to believe him. But she still had her doubts.

"But isn't it like that because I'm Rin's sister and your club's manager?"

"Because of that he only got to meet you. It's not the reason why he talks with you, why he considers you as one of his friends. In this little amount of time you got to know him, and he doesn't let people this close to him normally. All you need to do now is to make him understand your feelings."

And Gou gave in again.

Makoto had this kind of aura around him that made you believe everything will be all right.

* * *

**Finally! How did you like it? :D  
**

**I'm so glad i'm updating it**

**so so glad :D**

**i loved the matsuoka siblings reunion in wonderland! and i loved writing it :)**

**oh and about these lines about cooking and chemistry and knocking... breaking bad, one of the most awesome series ever made**

**seriously check it out! **

**and the part about pickles instead of eyebrows**

**KON! :D**

**they're adorable, and I love the randomness here :Dand finally some harugou hints! i'm excited too :D  
**

**i'm so tired, i don't even use capital letters ;_;**

**guess who's gonna be in the next chapter, i mean in the wonderland**

**in the wonderland in the next chapter**

**nailed it**

**well i think you know who :D**

**i'm soo pumped up about writing about them! they're gonna be fabulous! :D**

**okay, i'm going to sleep**

**goodnight pancakes! :D **

**i'm hungry **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, pancakes! :D**

**I love this word now, so I'm gonna call you that for a while :D**

**Look! I managed to update IN A WEEK! EXACTLY ONE WEEK! **

**But this happened just because I had some time. Ehh... Some difficult life, writer's life... ;_;**

**I want to thank sooo much my reviewers, followers and favouriters again, you help me out a lot, especially reviewers since you tell me your thoughts there! But I love you all, pancakes, remember!**

**And _Puck and Kyo_, thank you so much for your reviews here, since I couldn't write you a message ;_; I know exactly what you mean, OCs are some shitty stuff and I don't like them, too (pretty ironic, huh?), but sometimes they are so likeable you wish they were in the original story, am i right? And I'm so happy that you feel this was about Harumi :) I so want to thank you all, pancakes, for liking my OC and for reading this story :D**

**I feel so loved thanks to you! :D**

**Okay, so I don't own anything and stuff, this plot and stuff, blah blah...**

**AND NOW WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHTLY PERVERTED HARUGOU STUFF GOING ON, SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! But it's just a kissing scene, so it's not that perverted. Just slightly perverted. A bit. :D**

**ANYWHORE (I just realised how long it's been since I last used this word, lol) let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**4. Goodbye, Wonderland! Welcome, pickles!**

* * *

Gou was exhausted.

Again.

Her stamina was really bad.

Nonetheless she was looking for some kind of a tea party Makoto told her about. There were supposed to be some people she knew, but she stopped listening at some point. She was too hungry to care.

Makoto...

Thanks to him Gou wasn't worried anymore about Haruka's response to her developing feelings. Tachibana was always good at giving advices and comforting people. After the little talk she gained her confidence back and was on her way to win the hydrophile's heart.

_But first comes food._

"Beautiful!" someone dramatically exclaimed. Gou's head perked up and she began walking faster pace in the voice's direction.

"I knew you would like it, Rei-chan!"

"Rei-kun! Nagisa-kun! It's-"

And then she saw it.

"What are you two wearing." she deadpanned. Good question.

Rei was dressed in a black full body swimsuit with violet butterfly pattern on it. And he had a hat on his head. A top hat, to be precise. About Nagisa, he looked like a bunny. Yeah, a bunny. He was wearing a goddamn bunny costume. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, Gou-"

"IT'S KOU!"

"-chan, come on, sit with us! We have strawberry cakes!"

Gou suddenly forgot about her name complex and the strange clothes, and immediately found her way to the table.

"Ahh, Kou-chan, you probably wonder about this beautiful thing on my head!" Rei said fabulously posing. "You see, Nagisa-kun gave me this a while ago. Don't you think it fulfills my look?"

Gou just stared blankly at him. She didn't get him sometimes. He seemed so cool and composed, but in reality was mad about beauty. And he got used to be manipulated easily, especially by Nagisa.

"Rei-chan looks even smarter in this!"

"Yes, Nagisa-kun, I can feel my intelligence rising thanks to that beautiful item!"

"Ooo, maybe I'll get smarter if I wear it, too!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to find one on your own, Nagisa-kun! You gave me this-" and his hat was gone.

"Look, Gou-chan! Do I look smarter, too?"

"No, because you called me Gou instead of Kou!"

"Eeehh? But it worked on-"

"MY HAT! MY BEAUTIFUL HAT!"

"Because Rei-kun calls me Kou, not Gou!"

"But what's wrong with calling you Gou, Kou-chan?"

"NAGISA-KUUUUN! MY HAT!"

"For a hundredth time already, it's GOU!"

"Yeah, I'm calling you that, so what's wrong? You're weird, Gou-chan!" Nagisa laughed. Gou realised her mistake and growled in frustration. She'll never win with this little devil.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME! GIVE ME BACK MY-"

"Neeee, Rei-chan, my hat works for real! I got so smart that Gou called herself-"

"KOU!"

"IT'S MY HAT! NOT YOURS!"

"Yay! Say Gou-"

"KOU!"

"-chan, what do you think about my new hat?"

"IT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL! GIVE IT BACK, NAGISA-KUN!"

"Neeeee, you don't have to be so mean, Rei-chan!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MEAN!"

"Rei-kun is right!" at this Rei's eyes shone with hope. Did someone finally notice how beautiful and important this hat was to him?

"You're mean because you can't get my name right!"

But his hope was crashed.

"What? But your name is Gou, right Gou-chan?"

"No, Kou!"

"I'm pretty sure it was Gou."

"Kou!"

"Gou."

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Kou?"

"GOU!"

"See? I was right. You're forgetting your own name, Gou-chan!"

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

"If this hat makes you so smart, then let me wear it!"

"No, Gou-chan! Find your own!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU A WHILE AGO, NAGISA-KUN!"

"Let me wear it!"

Nagisa just laughed and mocked her. "Come and get it!"

"Nagisa-kun! Give me that! I want to wear it, too!"

And the game began.

* * *

"Oi, Gou-chan! It's been only five minutes! Stand up!" called Nagisa. They've just started playing and Gou's already exhausted! She's really bad at sports.

"I... Can't... Give me... A break..." she panted, her head falling hard on the table. Nagisa stepped closer with the intention of mocking her even more, but something unexpected happened.

His hat was gone.

"Ha! You fell for it! You actually... Fell for it..." said Gou triumfally, who was panting again. But hey, at least she got the hat. "Finally... I took it from you! I took it for a good reason!"

Rei's eyes shone with hope again.

"To wear it myself!"

But his hope was crashed again.

"You too, Kou-chan?" he dramatically declared. "Like Julius Caesar-"

But still nobody paid attention to him.

"Gou-chan! You're the evilest person in the world!"

"Says who!"

"What are you saying? I'm the definition of good!"

"Lying is bad, Nagisa-kun! Ha! This hat really makes me smarter!"

"THIS HAT WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME MORE BEAUTI-"

"Nagisa. Rei. Kou. Stop being so loud." emotionless voice was heard and suddenly the three of them were silent. That is until Nagisa opened his mouth.

"Haru-chan! Tell Gou-"

"KOU!"

"-chan to give me back my hat!"

"Kou, give it back."

"But it's not his hat!"

"Nagisa, stop lying."

"Haruka-senpai! It's my hat! Tell them to give it back to me!"

"Kou, give it back to Rei."

That's when Nagisa and Gou remembered about Rei's presence and that originally the hat belonged to him. Gou took it off and gave it to the bluenette, pouting.

But Rei... Rei! Oh boy, he was shining! Tears gathered in his eyes, because Haruka-senpai fought the injustice!

Haruka-senpai...

He was a true hero!

"Haruka-senpai! Thank you! Thank you!" and he put his hat on. "Thanks to Haruka-senpai I can finally achieve..."

"THE GREATEST BEAUTY IN THE WORLD!"

"Ooo, Rei-chan, It really suits you! Maybe I should get one-"

"NOT THIS AGAIN, NAGISA-KUN!"

"Rei-chaan! Stop being so mean! I didn't do anything wrong, tell him, Haru-chan!"

But there was no response, because again, Haruka was wandering in search of water.

"Haru chan? Oi, Haru-chan! Ahh, he's already in his world... Then Gou-chan, tell Rei-chan I'm right!"

But there was no response, because again, Gou was drooling over Haru's shirtless form. However, this time it was different...

"Hmm... Something's wrong..."

"Nagisa-kun, Gou-chan isn't listening either, maybe that's what's wrong."

"No, no, I mean the way she looks at Haru-chan..."

"But isn't it normal for her to look at muscles?"

"Rei-chan! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

"Oi, Nagisa-kun!"

And then he got it.

"OH I KNOW! REI-CHAN, GOU-CHAN HAS A CRUSH ON-" something hit him. "Ouch, Gou-chan, it hurt! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Nagisa-kun! Why are you so loud!"

"Kou-chan, there's no need to be violent here..." Rei shyly reassured the angry woman.

"Stay out of this, Rei-kun! And you're supposed to be the smart one!"

"O-oi! You and Nagisa-kun are-"

"Ohh, so you really have a crush on-" something hit Nagisa again. "Gou-chaaaaaan! Stop it already!"

"Then shut up, will you?!" she screeched. Damn Nagisa and his lack of brain.

Apparently there was something in his head, which she knew instantly because of this mischievous smile on his features.

"Neee, Rei-chan, how about getting a top hat for me, too?" Negisa started pushing Rei in the opposite direction from the aggressive woman and oblivious to everything besides water guy.

"You want to actually get one, not take it from me, right?" Rei asked confused, obviously not catching up with Nagisa's plan.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll come to a compromise on this issue."

"Nagisa-kun, there is no compromise on this matter!"

"You'll see, you'll see... Say, Rei-chan, how much of our bodies is made of water?"

Rei smiled proudly and adjusted his red glasses, "Up to 60% of the human adult body is water." Then he asked confused, "But why do you ask?"

"Don't slow down, Rei-chan!" Nagisa turned around for the last time and shouted, "HARU-CHAN! GOU-CHAN IS WATER IN 60%!"

Gou immediately replied.

"IT'S KOU!"

* * *

_Really, what's up with them?_, Gou thought confused. Nagisa's sudden change of behaviour made her wonder, and then the talk about her being water... What was that all about?

Wait.

_He mentioned Haruka-senpai. And said I'm water in 60%. _

_He said to Haruka-senpai that I'm water._

_To Haruka-senpai._

_Water._

At these thoughts Gou blushed, finally understanding Nagisa's plan. She turned around just in time to see Haru intensly watching her. His eyes were glistening, light pink colouring his cheeks. He kept his facade emotionless, but she could read him through his lamps.

There was something else in them. Something different. Something new.

Lust.

"Oh, umm... D-did you find any water, Haruka-senpai?" she decided to break the silence. Haru didn't respond at all and Gou felt uncomfortable under his hard gaze once again. She laughed awkwardly, "I-I'll take that as a yes, then..."

However, when she looked around she didn't notice any water nearby. Strange.

"Kou." his voice startled her and made her jump. Gou turned around to face Haru and almost immediately took a step back.

"Ha-Haruka-senpai! Don't creep up on me like that!"

He was too close for her liking. She backed up a little more, but was met with the table.

"Damn it." she cursed under her breath. Haru took the opportunity to get closer to Gou and closed the distance between them with a few steps.

"Where are you going, Kou?" he asked calmly, but his voice was different this time. Low and demanding. She was not used to this side of him.

"N-nowhere, Haruka-senpai..." she breathed. Her heart was racing in her chest, she didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on. Haru was being Haru, but at the same time... He wasn't. His face cool and emotionless like always, yet his eyes...

All this time, still the same, one emotion.

Desire.

_But what would he want from me?_ , Gou wondered. Well, more like tried to. She found it really hard to think being this close to Haruka. Actually, she had problems with doing every possible thing right now, from standing to breathing.

Damn, the fact he was shirtless didn't help at all.

Haruka trapped Gou between his arms, leaning against the table behind her back.

"Good."

And he smirked. A sudden sensation of heat rushed through her whole body, goosebumps rising on the surface of her skin, heart beating so fast it sure broke the world's record by now, legs becoming more and more mushy... She didn't know how she managed to stand. Gou swallowed hard when Haru's forehead touched hers. Their close proximity caused his scent to fill her senses and it seemed to ignite the fire within her even more. She couldn't look away from those captivating eyes which suddenly flickered to her lips.

Without the second thought, he kissed her.

The moment their lips met, Gou found herself responding to him. Her arms were no more gripping the table, she pressed them against his muscular chest. He deepened the kiss, hungrily calling for more. She felt Haru's hands positioning themselves on her back, tugging her closer to him. When his tongue danced at her bottom lip, she didn't know what to do. Despite being unexperienced in this area, Gou opened her mouth and granted him permission to enter after a while. She enjoyed the weird feeling of pleasure that the unfamiliar actions brought. And that's when she felt it.

Something wet and cold on her eyebrows and a strange scent which made her stomach grumble.

She opened her eyes and was met with another world.

* * *

"Rin, I'm hungry!" Harumi whined for a hundredth time. Rin's eyebrow twitched and he answered for a hundredth time, "Then go eat something, woman!"

"But there's nothing to eat!"

"Then it's not my fuckin' problem!"

"It is! You don't have food!"

"It's not since I don't live here!"

"But your sister does! When she wakes up she has to eat something, so go buy some groceries!" Harumi proudly said. She knew he won't argue when it comes to his sister. He will buy her food after all.

Rin wondered about it for a while. Sakura was right, when Gou wakes up she'll have to eat something to regain her strength. But she could have said it just because she wanted to make him buy her food. But still, it was all about his sister. He growled in frustration and gave up.

"Oh right, stay here, but this time don't scream at her for fuck's sake. Please." he said tiredly. This girl made him want to pass out just like his sister, and he spend about two hours with her. Fuck.

"But what if she sleep talks again? It was fun, and she responded to my..." she trailed off after seeing Rin's expression. "Oh right, oh right, I won't. Just go already, I'll take care of her." he raised his eyebrow. "And don't raise your eyebrow at me! You've done that milion times since our meeting!"

Rin just shook his head and went out of the room, but not before telling Harumi to not do something stupid.

She was left alone with Gou once again. Unfortunately, this time the girl was silent.

"Urgh, come on already, say something!"

But there was only dead silence.

Harumi checked her phone. It was already 7.50 p.m. and she missed 12 calls from her mother.

"Oh, so now she calls, eh?"

She pressed the green button on her iPhone's screen and prepared herself for some long lecture.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?" she heard her parent's high-pitched voice. Come on, her ears!

"I was at school, mum, remember?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HOME AFTER 6!"

"Yeah, I was at school, remember?"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH-"

"Mum. Why don't you stop for a while and just relax, hmm? Listen to me. I was at school till 6 p.m., but then something urgent came up and I was so caught up with things that I couldn't answer the phone." Harumi was too tired for this shit right now so she just decided to tell her mum the truth. Maybe she'll understand, who knows.

"I knew we shouldn't let you go to the public school! Your grades are lower, and your behaviour is worse..."

Harumi growled. "Stop this already, would you? My behaviour is just how I am, and letting me to attend the public school was one of the best choices you have ever made."

"Well, I don't see consequences of this so called best choice." her mother's cold and parental tone brought the scowl to her face.

"Listen, I may or may not made someone faint."

Silence.

"WHAT?"

_Uhh, it begins..._

"Well, I'm taking care of her now, that's what came up."

Her mum just sighed. "When will you be back?"

Boy, that escalated quickly.

"I don't know, when she wakes up, I guess. In two hours, something like that? And don't worry, there is someone to walk me home."

"We can just send our chauffeur to get you, Harumi."

Somehow the thought of Rin walking her home seemed more appealing than a ride in a luxurious car.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful out there and keep an eye on this friend of yours! But next time just call us if something happens, right?"

"Yeah. Bye, love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie."

Well, that was easy. _Too easy...  
_

"She's plotting something... For sure..." Harumi mumbled. Her trail of suspicious thoughts was interrupted by another grumble of her empty stomach. She touched Gou's forehead and noticed that she doesn't have a high fever anymore, so she went downstairs to look for something. Again. When she opened the fridge she found a jar of pickles.

"PICKLES!" she exclaimed her victory. "Why didn't I find them sooner!"

With that said she picked up the whole jar and went back upstairs. She ate almost all of this heavenly good stuff when she remembered something. Something she said earlier to Rin. A grin made its way onto her face and she immediately brought her plan to life.

"Here you go, Alice!" she stopped to admire her work and giggled. "Now you look like Mugi!"

Gou's breathing quickened. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, and she parted her lips.

"What...? Don't tell me you're pickle-allergic?" at this Gou only whispered barely audible, "H-Haruka-senpai..."

Harumi's eyes shot wide open.

"Ohoho! Someone's having a wet dream, huh? Damn, you're such a crazy girl, Alice..." she trailed off. "It's somehow awkward, knowing that she's probably getting laid in her dream and being in the same room with her... Fuck you, Alice, now I have to go out of this room! Oh wait, you already are." she clasped her cheeks. "I'm sooo perverted!"

Just as if nothing happened Harumi picked up the empty now jar and was about to walk out of the room when she noticed she can't.

The door was blocked by the shocked Rin looking from his little sister to his childhood friend.

* * *

**Sooo? :D **

**Some HaruGou stuff, huh? Haru may be a little OOC, but only in this slightly pervy scene, because it was Gou's imagination after all, come on :D**

**And I loved the ending and pickles! :D**

**Oh, right, pickles! Mugi is a character from the anime K-ON, she's the one who has really thick eyebrows and in one episode her friend was all like WOW YOUR EYEBROWS DUDE SO THICK and she was like ACTUALLY THEY'RE PICKLED RADDISHES **

**seems legit**

**So this was this joke from the last chapter if you didn't look it up in internet :D**

**So Harumi's rich, you know that now. I gave her an iPhone just because she can have one**

**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**There'll be more about her in the next chapters, but right now I'm so pumped up about the little talk the siblings + super duper Harumi will have :DDD**

**RIN WILL BE ALL LIKE .FUCK. AND HARUMI WILL BE ALL LIKE HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAA, YOU'RE IN SOME DEEP SHIT, GURL AND SHE'LL GET HIT IN THE FACE WITH A WET TOWEL**

**It's a tradition**

**I don't know what I'm saying, I feel like I'm talking too long XD**

**Okay, let me know in reviews what you think about the story so far!**

**Love you all, pancakes! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, pancakes! Berry's here! :D**

**How are you? What were you doing in the past week? ****Tell me, I'm curious, sweethearts! :D**

**I managed to update in a week! AGAIN! YOU GET THAT?**

** BECAUSE I DON'T, LOL **

**You know what, I was looking for some mistakes in my last chapter, and was like, hey, something's weird, guess what, I posted chapter 3 twice. I mean, the actual chapter 3 is called chapter 3, but the actual chapter 4 is also called chapter 3. **

**Yeah, I was like super tired then. **

**I still am.**

**Now that I think about, everytime I post a new chapter I'm tired. **

**ANYWHORE the last weekend I was on YT and then there was OMG 1D LIVE and I was like, what, but okay, let's see, and then it turned out it was something like 1D Day. What. I couldn't stand it with my friend because we were wtfing all the time and those fan videos were fucked up, so after 10 minutes we stopped it. **

**But right after we stopped it there was this cool youtuber Tyler Oakley interviewing them. Yeah, my luck.**

**I don't hate them or whatever, they seem like cool lads, really, I'm not just into them, so don't hate me if there are some directioners here :D And if there are some 1d fans, would you enlighten me and tell me what's up with this 1d day? And Harry's moth on the chest? That confuses me. Internet won't tell me, and I don't want to have some weird search history... xD**

**Okay, now I'm talking about 1d, wtf is wrong with me. **

**OH RIIIIIGHT I'LL BETTER STOP RIGHT HERE**

**ANYWHORE I don't own anything, just OCs and plot of this fanfic, just so nobody would get butthurt! :D**

**God, i missed you, pancakes ;_;**

**OH AND WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REALLY BAD JOKES AND WHEN I SAID BAD I MEAN IT. THEY'RE NOT ONLY BAD, THEY'RE OFFENSIVE. BUT FUNNY XD You know, dark humour and stuff! Something like 'where did Ann go after the explosion? EVERYWHERE' this kind of jokes :D But you have been warned, pancakes!**

**ANYWHORE**

**LET'S BEGIN, SHALL WE?**

* * *

**5. Pickles, puberty and really bad jokes.**

* * *

Harumi just stood there with the empty jar in her hands processing Rin's expression. Was he angry? Was he shocked? Was he surprised? _Probably all in_ _one,_ she thought.

She didn't know why, though. Maybe it was because of the pickles on Gou's eyebrows. Or maybe because of what she'd just said in her sleep.

"Don't worry, I didn't wax them, mate!" Harumi assured him in case his reaction was caused by the first reason. Rin stopped his gaze on her for a while, wondering what the fuck she meant by that. "Oh, so you haven't noticed the pickles, yet." At this the boy looked at Gou's face, and there were, indeed, the pickles on her eyebrows.

He just facepalmed.

Thanks to that Harumi was sure his shocked expression was caused by the girl's words. After all it was logical for him to react the way he did after hearing his sister's murmurs. But our genius heroine just had to think of another reason, which were the pickles of course.

"Ooh! So you were worried about your sister hitting puberty and not about me waxing her eyebrows! That's the spirit-" That's when she noted she didn't remember his name. "Umm... I don't know your name..."

Rin felt tired again. Just her presence had this kind of effect on him. He sighed. "Matsuoka."

"No, no. I asked for your name, not surname." Harumi was wondering if she remembered it well, if his name really was a girly one.

Rin pinched a bridge of his nose and scowled, knowing her response already. Kind of.

"It's Rin. Matsuoka Rin," he growled.

What surprised him was the lack of reaction from Harumi. He just saw her slowly putting the jar on a bedside table. Rin was positive she would laugh all the way at him and say something embarrassing. But she only stood in one place, watching him with a straight face. When he raised an eyebrow though, she lost it.

A wave of an uncontrolable laughter was heard through the walls of Matsuoka's household. Rin's raised eyebrow was now twiching. He knew something was off when she was quiet. And when he dropped his guard he was met with Harumi rolling from laughter on the floor. Literally.

"OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT I WAS WRONG, I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!" She roared on the carpet. "MY BELLY, IT HURTS SO MUCH, OH MY GOD!" When Harumi finally got her shit together, which took some time, she stood up, cleared her throat, and looked up at not amused Rin.

She couldn't control her words which escaped her mouth.

"HA! GAYYYYY!"

And that's when Rin lost it.

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND WET TOWELS?!"

"Pinky. Shut the fuck up for one moment."

"Okay, okay, geez, I was just kidding..." Harumi smirked devilishly. "...Rin-chan."

She was about to trololo her way out of the room when the well known to her wet and smooth material from moments ago caused her to stumble and land on Gou's sleeping form. The lying girl's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up, throwing Harumi out of the bed in the process.

"You two are definitely siblings. I can tell." She whined, trying to stand up. "First Rin-chan making my nose go numb, and then Alice kicking me out of her bed with my butt hurting..."

When it all sinked in, Harumi clasped her cheeks. "Oh my, that sounds so wrong..."

"Pinky, you're the most perverted person I've ever met."

"It's strawberry-blonde, Rin-chan!"

"What the... Stop calling me that!"

"I won't unless you stop saying that my hair is pink!"

"But it is fuckin' pink! Why the fuck won't you accept it already?"

"BECAUSE IT IS STRAWBERRY-BLONDE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

Gou was observing the little fight about girly names and pink hair with furrowed brows. She was confused since she didn't remember how she got in her bed. Just a moment ago Haruka-senpai was kissing her, and now she was starring at two pieces of a pickle on her lap. On top of that her eyebrows were wet and cold. Did someone put pickles on her forehead? But what was more important...

_It was just a dream. Oh my god, I had perverted dream!_

"Rin-chan, she's talking to herself."

"Yeah, I can hear that, Pinky."

"And she's talking about having perverted dreams, Rin-chan."

"Yeah, I can hear that, too, Pinky."

_What? How do they know?_

"Rin-chan, I think your sister may be stupid."

"For fuck's sake, Pinky-"

Now it was Rin's turn to meet with the cold and wet material to his face. "What the fuck was that!"

"Now, now, stay calm, Rin-chan, and don't call me Pinky, I could understand if you were calling me Blondie or something, but Pinky?"

_But her hair is pink, why is she talking about being blonde?_

"And why are you talking to yourself? Huh? We aren't so tough now, are we?" Harumi threatened Gou with the wet towel. The red-head was even more confused, she didn't know this girl. And what was that talk about her talking to herself? She was only thinking for the past few minutes. Unless she was still dreaming...

The wet cloth was gone from Harumi's hands. "Pinky, don't get too cocky."

"Onii-chan, who is she?"

"OH MY GOD RIN-CHAN SHE TA-"

In this moment Harumi's nose went numb, again. It started being her routine.

"Stop being so loud already, would you?" Rin said dangerously low. Sakura crossed the line.

"Rin-chan, you can't scare people like that! What if something bad happens to them?"

But it seemed that she didn't care.

He scoffed, "Look who's talking."

Pinkette just brushed it off and smacked him in the head, with a cute smile on her face. "It's rude to mumble under your breath in company, Rin-chan!"

What the... "You and Nagisa would get along just fine."

"Who's Nagisa? Is she your girlfriend?" Harumi asked puzzled. Rin was hot and stuff, but come on, who could put up with him for days? It was a mystery for her.

"It's a he-" Matsuoka didn't get a chance to end his answer because of a very loud laughter coming from his friend's mouth.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!"

The refreshing feeling of water splashed Harumi's face, leading to her nose going numb for a hundredth time that day.

"YOU'RE A SADIST!"

Rin glared at her for a while before turning his attention back to his sister. "How are you feeling, Kou?"

"A little weak, but it's all. Onii-chan, what happened? And why did you hit her with a wet towel?"

"Long story short, you fainted because of this annoying brat over here," he nodded his head at the very positive girl sitting by his side. She was so caught up with checking her red nose that she didn't even notice the way Rin called her and that Gou was now observing her.

"Onii-chan, don't say that! Look what you did to her!" Gou was back to her normal behaviour. She always scolded people around her and planned things. That's why she was the manager of the Iwatobi High School swimming club after all.

"If that keeps her quiet, it'll do."

"Onii-chan!" She angrily retorted. Rin just groaned with no intentions to apologize. Fuck no, Harumi deserved it. She played on his nerves too many times today.

"You're acting childish right now!" Gou glared at him for a moment and sighed before bringing her attention to the mysterious girl. "Don't mind him, he's not like that all the time. I'm Gou, his little sister, but please, call me Kou. And you?" She smiled sweetly at the stranger.

"Oh, I'm Harumi! Sakura Harumi." At this Gou's eyes shone brightly.

"Don't tell me you're the daughter of THIS Sakura Yui?" She asked excitedly. Harumi nodded her head, eyebrow twiching in annoyance. "Oh my god! For real? You're so lucky, you probably have a few wardrobes of her extravagant clothes!"

"Yeah, well, something like that..." She smiled sheepishly. That caught Rin's interest. He didn't knew much, if not anything, about Harumi. While the girls were talking about her famous mother, Rin watched her face. He noted that her smile didn't reach her eyes, she was somehow irritated. Maybe she didn't like when the subject of her parent was brought up. He guessed it was probably because people were talking about it all the time.

_Fame sucks, huh?_

"Oi, Kou, stop talking already, Pinky's tired."

Harumi looked at Rin and half-smiled thankfully, the way Gou wouldn't notice. "Onii-chan, don't be so rude! And sorry, Harumi-chan, I didn't mean to tire you!"

"Don't worry, you didn't, Alice!" The usual attire showing on Harumi's feautures.

"Who's Alice?"

"You are, since you were sleep talking about Wonderland!"

Gou blushed. If she was sleep talking, she could say something about Haru. That's no good at all.

"So... It seemed like you were having some... Interesting dreams, Alice." Harumi wigled her eyebrows and giggled. She was aware of the situation Gou was in, she knew her brother would be all overprotective, and she loved it. Oh, how much of an evil person she was.

"What... What are you talking about, Harumi-chan?" She gulped.

"I'm sure your brother would love to hear more about it, right, Rin-chan?" Harumi chirped happily. So evil.

"Yeah, especially about Haru."

Gou looked from Rin to Harumi. Her brother's face was grim and clouded, but at the contrary his friend was giggling and smiling all the way, waiting for Gou to trip.

So, so evil.

She breathed deeply, deciding that it was best to tell him now. "Well, I... I kinda... L-like Haruka-senpai?" She squeaked. Even if it was true, it was still weird to say that out loud.

Gou waited to be reprimanded by her brother, but all she heard was a snort.

"Only _like_ him? Girl, you were fuckin' panting in your dream! I wonder what caused it..."

The red-head decided that Harumi was the evilest person she's ever met.

"W-well... We... We kissed..."

Sakura's face was perfectly straight. She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. And then she facepalmed.

"Your erotic fantasies are on a very low level."

Gou's face went bright red at the pinkette's bluntness. Hell, even Rin turned to look at his friend with wide eyes. However, Harumi just kept shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose, completely not affected by the siblings shocked gazes.

The first one to recover from the girl's surprising words was Rin, who immediately remembered their situation and focused on his sister.

"Kou, just tell me, are you sure about it?" He asked tiredly, being aware of her stubborness. He was just a little worried. The thought of Gou going after some guy made him cringe a bit, he couldn't think of her as not a child anymore. Even if he seemed like the I-don't-care type, Rin showed a rather big amount of protectivness towards Gou. She was his little sister, after all. And he was her big brother.

But was she sure about it? Was she a hundred percent sure about her growing feelings? The feelings she supposedly felt for Haruka?

"Yes, onii-chan. I'm sure."

Her voice wasn't firm nor weak, it was just above the whisper. However, the way she said it, the way she looked Rin straight in his red eyes made him absolutely positive about the sincerity of those simple words.

"But... It's just..." He sighed, trying to form the sentence, to say his fears out loud. But Rin wasn't this type of a person, it was harder for him. So it took a while, actually, to clear his mind and collect his thoughts. "It's Haru we're talking about. You know him, Kou. The way you feel for him, he feels it for water, that weirdo!"

At this Gou just smiled truly, remembering her good dream and Makoto's words.

"I know, onii-chan. But I'm not the person who'll back away that easily. You should know this already. And besides," she stretched her lips in a thoughtful smile, "I am the only one who caught Haruka-senpai's interest, onii-chan."

Rin looked taken aback by her sudden statement. How could she be so sure? That idiot was fuckin' blushing at the thought of water!

His sister giggled lightly at his expression. "I'm already his friend, and I don't know him that long. He was also the only one from your childhood friends to remember me. And he called me "Kou" at our first meeting!" She pointed, emphasizing the last sentence. "And all I need to do now," Gou smiled cutely, her face full of happiness and maturity.

"Is to make him understand my feelings."

* * *

Harumi was impressed by Gou's choice of words. She seemed childish, but the way she talked about her feelings made her look like a much more mature person. And Rin's protective side was adorable; how he was scared for his little sister's feelings, that she could be rejected, that someone could hurt her.

Just by looking at the siblings a smile lit up Harumi's features.

After a while Rin started getting suspicious. He was too caught up with trying to accept the fact that Gou fancied his childhood friend, while there was someone else in this room. And it was too quiet with her in here...

He slowly turned his head to find Harumi smiling sweetly at him.

Suspicious, suspicious...

"Pinky, what are you up to?" He asked slowly, squinting his eyes. Rin was sure she was plotting something. She was so similar to Nagisa, and when in silence he wore a smile like this, it never was a good sign.

"Nothing, Rin-chan. You are just so cute when being overprotective of Alice!" At this Harumi started squeezing his cheeks and mocking him even harder. Rin was taken aback by her actions, so he stumbled back and hit a bedside table, leading the almost forgotten jar to fall of the cabinet right onto Matsuoka's head. Let's remember that the jar had some pickle juice in it, which meant Rin was hurt _and_ wet.

Harumi had some skills.

Gou was now looking at the scene playing in front of her with wide eyes. What if something happened to her onii-chan? However, her train of worried thoughts was interrupted by the well known laughter to Matsuoka family. In a matter of seconds Sakura was laying on the floor, histerically laughing her ass off. Strangely, Gou wasn't surprised by this anymore. And she knew this energetic girl for only about thirty minutes.

Harumi really had some skills.

Gou processed the happening opposite her once again. Rin was scowling with the now completely empty jar in his hand, and Harumi was howling with laughter while lying on the carpet. At the sight she cracked a smile. Gou would love to befriend the pinkette. She was so lively and fun to be with. Even when she was bullying her brother at the moment.

Gou noted that they acted like total opposites. When Rin was the grumpy one, Harumi was the carefree one.

"Oi, Rin-chan, don't pout!" The said girl responded to boy's lack of amusement in between laughs. Rin scowled more at the nickname, and Harumi noticing it abruptly stopped laughing. Yet her goofy smile remained. "Come on, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to end up like this! Let me help you, okay?"

She took the wet towel and gave it to Rin. Well, more like it was snatched from her hand by the angry Matsuoka.

"Don't even think about it. You did enough for today, Sakura."

Harumi was still smiling, uneffected by his harsh tone and eager to help. "Don't play tsundere card on me, Matsuoka," said Harumi, emphasizing his surname. "Just look at you! You're a total mess! Of course you'll need a little help here!" With that said she started getting all the spices and herbs from his hair.

Rin groaned, looking to the side clearly annoyed. "I'm not acting like any of this tsundere shit." He tried to snap her hand away, but she smacked his scalp instead. "Oi! Pinky!"

"Yes, you are. Just now by denying it, you confirmed it. That's how this tsundere shit works, Rin-chan," replied Harumi, very amused by his reaction. "Ne, Rin-chan, I'll tell you a joke, okay?"

Rin only looked at her and started wiping the juice of his face. Pinkette started, not bothering herself with his answer.

"What did the plate say to the fork?" She asked, receiving a rised eyebrow from her friend. When Harumi was about to end the lame joke, an idea found its way into her head. _Time to change tactics._

"Nothing, because they're the fuckin' dishes, idiot."

Rin blinked. _What the fuck._

"Why did the boy drop his ice-cream?"

Rin waited.

"He was hit by the bus."

And blinked again.

"Why did Mei fall off the swing?"

"..."

"Because she has no arms. Knock knock."

_What._

"Who's there?" Rin asked sceptically after a while.

"Definitely not Mei."

_Oh, right..._

"What does Santa give the bad children for Christmas?"

_It won't be a coal, for sure..._

"A coal."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows. No, it couldn't be that easy. Something was off...

"Just kidding. Dead parents."

Yup, that's the answer he was waiting for.

Harumi was holding back her smile by now. She loved the Anti-Joke Chicken's joke from the Internet, though she should feel bad for laughing at them.

Now was the time for the final...

"What's worse than finding a worm in your apple?"

Rin squinted his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't be a good ending.

"The Holocaust."

And that was when Harumi burst out laughing.

"I'm a bad person, you know..."

One could not simply predict what happened next. Rin smiled. Sakura's jokes were offensive and fucked up, but the way she told them and her laugh actually made him smirk. With a raised brow, of course. "You're fucked up, Pinky."

* * *

Gou was slightly shocked because of Harumi's bad, really bad, bad in every sense of the word, jokes. Nonetheless, she was giggling lightly. It must have been something about about her method of telling them. But the real reason of her smile was how Harumi and Rin looked and acted together.

They were opposites, for real. Yet their actions brought a smile to one's face, which made one wish they would end up together.

And that's what Gou decided to do.

To help them get closer with each other.

* * *

**Wow! I ended! Whoo! :D **

**I liked this chapter, but it was kind of hard to write... You know, the emotional talk, I had to feel each character's personality, uuuhhh, pain in the ass... But I'm glad, I think I did quite well :D**

**My whole vein went to fuck itself, since I don't know what to write in my AN ;_;**

**Oh, maybe about the jokes! I'm sorry if someone was really offended by them, but you have been warned! And it was for the story purposes, you're already used to this crazy lass, harumi, so it shouldn't shock you... :D **

**But seriously, these jokes are funny... I feel a little bad, though... xD**

**What about you, do you like dark humour? I as hell do! :D**

**I'm not sure what to write... I'm tired, I would just go to sleep like right now, on this keyboard, really...**

**Well, maybe tell me what did you eat today, huh? :D I had sausages for dinner, but I wasn't in the mood for them, so I got some hard-boiled eggs with mayonnaise and some bread. Nothing special, but my mood swings today... Yes, you guessed right. It's that time of the month. **

**So tell me what did you eat today, and I'll be happy! Not that I'm not, it's just... Just tell me :D I'm curious now,**

**And hungry.**

**Oh, I just realised I didn't call you 'pancakes'! Well, now's the chance!**

**Love you all, pancakes! Let me know what you think about the chapter in reviews, and, of course...**

**WHAT DID YOU EAT**

**And remember about Harry's moth tattoo**

**It'll haunt you in your sleep**

**Bye, pancakes! :D**

**Oh and I forgot to mention that this chapter is the end of the Wonderland Arc :D The next one will take place in school, and it will be then that Gou will start hanging out more with Harumi and try to get closer to Haruka! I'm excited :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi pancakes! **

**I've got a surprise for you! Two chapter in two days? Impossibru! :D I had a whole Sunday free and it was such a lazy day, so I thought to myself, why not writing the new chapter now? And so I did! I hope you're pleased with my not-that-lazy attitude. **

**I changed the chapters' scheme, since I'm done with the Wonderland Arc. I thought that I could go faster with the action, now that I explained Harumi and Rin's relationship and Gou's feelings. **

**And as you can see my notes changed, too! I was talking too much sometimes, and now they're more arranged. But don't worry pancakes! My writing style hasn't change; you still can feel the comical and fucked up mood! :D **

**I wanted to thank my pancakes! And especially my regular reviewers: _murasakiana, Jo710 _and _wonderlland_! I know you'll catch up with the story, _wonderlland_! :D Anywhore, you make my day with your kind reviews, so I want to dedicate this chapter to you!**

**I've changed so many things, but one thing shall remain the same for the eternity...**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**6. The Plan.**

* * *

Gou was walking to the school, replaying yesterday's events in her head. After the cute Rin and Harumi moment they left, since Gou was feeling better by that time. Of course it didn't happen without her brother asking if she really was okay for a tenth time. He was sceptical at first, but Gou reminded him that their mother should be home in a few minutes, so he finally gave up.

As she stepped through the school gates, she noticed her friend, Hanamura Chigusa.

"Hana-chan!" She called after her and run to catch up with the girl.

"Oh, hi, Gou-chan!" Chigusa answered happily, as always forgetting about the red-head's name complex.

"It's Kou!"

Hanamura ignored Gou's angrily remark and changed the subject. "Kou-chan, what happened yesterday? You were suppossed to come over after you were done with your manager stuff! You had me worried sick," she whined.

Gou totally forgot about it. She should at least call her friend after she woke up, but her thoughts were occupied by a certain black haired boy with a strange liking to water.

"Oh, actually, I didn't feel well, so I had to come home... Sorry I didn't call you," she smiled sheepishly. Her friend's eyes went wide at the explanation.

"Oh my God, Gou-chan, it wasn't something serious, was it?"

Gou sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Kou, Hana-chan! Kou!"

But Chigusa wasn't interested in Gou's complainings, as the bell rang, telling the students to go to their classrooms. "Gou-chan, come on, the lesson started!" And she run off.

"Wait, Hana-chan! You know I'm... Not that good at... Running..."

* * *

"Harumi, what is it? You wanted to tell me something," said Fujiwara Ayumu, Harumi's friend. Sakura was giggling, trying to regain her composure.

"Come on, what is it?" Now Ayumu was laughing, too.

"No... Just... I remembered yesterday..."

"What happened?"

Harumi took a deep breath. "I wrote you yesterday that I scared the shit out of someone, right?" Ayumu nodded. "I sang a song, and this girl... She fainted."

Harumi started shaking with laughter again, the events from yesterday seeming comical. Her friend covered her mouth and laughed along, not understanding how can someone be such a pussy.

"But... How?"

"I don't know! I don't get it how someone can be such a pussy!"

"Oh my God! I thought the exact same thing!"

"Telepathy, Ayu-chan."

"So badass, Harumi."

And they high-fived each other.

"But wait, there's more. This girl, as I was singing, she was shitting bricks already, and then I stopped right before the ending line and she was about to get the fuck out of here, but I stood behind her and sang the end of the song right into her ear. And if it wasn't creepy enough, I poured a little water on her back, so she got the feeling like she got stabbed. But I didn't think it would work!" Harumi explained with a laugh once again. Ayumu was holding back her laughter by now.

"You know, if you did that to me, I would punch you with a chair."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself! So I had to take care of her, I was the one shitting bricks then, and I called her brother. Geez, he was such a bitch..."

Ayumu laughed at her and raised an eyebrow. "And how would you be acting if it was something about your sister, you moron?"

"Shush, I know! But when he finally came to school... Oh my God, Ayu-chan..." Her smile went wider and she was wiggling her eyebrows.

"He was _that_ hot?"

"Oh trust me, he was... But what the best part is, I know him. I told you how I got this duck phobia-" A snort came from Ayumu's mouth, interrupting her. "Shut up, I know it's funny, but they're fuckin' scary! So as I was saying, I told you about this boy, right?"

At this her friend stopped laughing and frowned. "It's him?"

"Totally. And he remembers me as well! We were taking care of his passed out sister at her house, and you know what? He's actually cool when he's not angry or tsundere. But then it's the funniest mocking him," she said with a grin.

Ayumu rised her eyebrows. "He's a tsundere type? They're fucked up, I don't like them."

"Well, I think he was angry then, but it looked like he was tsundere. Oh, but his name is hilarious!" Harumi laughed again. "It's Rin!"

Ayumu's eyes went wide and she almost burst out laughing in the classroom. "Ha! Gayyyy!"

"That's totally what I told him!"

And they high-fived each other again.

"You're shitting me!"

"No, but I got hit in the face with the wet towel."

Ayumu couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed at her friend for long, tears were gathering in her eyes. "You got what you diserved, Harumi!"

"Shut up! Anyway, I would go for him if he wasn't such a bitch with wet towels. And he calls me Pinky. For fuck's sake, I'm blonde!"

Fujiwara snorted. "Blonde my ass, Harumi."

* * *

"Faster, Gou-chan, faster!"

"Damn it, Hana-chan, it's Kou!"

The two petite girls were running through the crowded Iwatobi High School corridors. That is until one of them run into someone else.

There was heard a high-pitched "Kyaa!" and Gou landed on the floor, butt-first.

"Oi, you alright there?" Asked the feminine voice. Gou looked up and saw one of her classmates, Tsukimiya Lavon.

"Oh, hi, Tsu-chan! I didn't see you, sorry," she smiled sheepishly and scrached the back of her neck. Lavon was a transfer student from America; she was a tough tomboy, but seemed to have a soft spot for Gou and her red hair.

"Kou-chan! What are you doing, get up!" Lavon offered her a hand and Gou happilly took it. "You shouldn't run around like that, there's a lot of people here," she scolded Matsuoka. It looked rather funny, because she had to slightly rise her head in order to do that. Gou looked down at her and couldn't help the thoughts that flood into her mind. Tsukimiya's appearance was cute, she had pretty brown eyes and same coloured fluffy middle length hair. She wasn't skinny nor fat; she was chubby and that made her even cutter. Nonetheless, she hated girly stuff, and Gou had no idea why.

"Tsu-chan, you're so-"

"Don't even think about ending that sentence," Tsukimiya said dangerously low, letting her badass attire show up in front of her favourite red-head with ponytail. "You know my answer already, so it's not happening."

Gou sighed. "I still don't get why, though. Look at you!" She tried to convince her classmate, but only received a death glare in response.

"Oi, Gou-chan, where are you?"

Gou's head snapped up. "Hana-chan! Wait for me, I'll get to you in a second!" Just when she was about say goodbye to Lavon, an idea popped into her head.

"Tsu-chan, I need your help!" She turned to the brunette. "There's this girl in our school, Sakura Harumi. You know her, right? She's Sakura Yui's daughter, so you must know her!"

But Tsukimiya being Tsukimiya didn't know anything about said Sakura Yui and her daughter. She only raised an eyebrow and slowly shook her head.

"Oh right, you hate those fashion stuff. Anyway, I have a brother and they are perfect for each other!"

Lavon's eyes shone brightly at the newfound information. "I think you know my answer to this matter already, too, Kou-chan," she smiled excitedly. Gou grinned and hugged her classmate before running off after Chigusa to eat lunch.

Tsukimiya stood in one place for a while, watching her favourite red-head moving away. A sudden push interrupted her thoughts, making her stumble a little.

"Sorry, are you alright?" She turned around to be met with a handsome boy. When their eyes locked, he seemed to be out of breath. Surely he regained his composure after a second. "What's your name, sweatheart?" He smiled charmingly at her. In a blink of an eye cassanova was laying on the floor in an uncomfortable position, and the cute girl from before had now an aura of a murderer.

"What did you say," she crouched in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Darling?"

At this the boy cowered in fear and run away as fast as he could. Lavon stood up and scoffed.

"Tch. How low."

* * *

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan!"

The said boys turned around to see Nagisa dragging Rei on the rooftop. Makoto laughed at the sigh and greet their friends. "Hello to you, too, Nagisa, Rei."

"The corridors are crowded today, I don't know what's happening!" Nagisa whined.

Rei pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I wanted to stay and see what's taking place, but Nagisa-kun had to bring me on the rooftop, saying that the lunch is more important."

"Because it is, Rei-chan!"

"Maybe they're opening a new pool?" Haruka said with glistening eyes. Makoto smiled at his friend's idea.

"Haru, do you only think about water? You'll never find a girl with an attitude like that!" He laughed. Though he said that, he knew it wasn't true. Makoto noticed Gou's change of behaviour and he was aware of the fact that she probably didn't knew about her feelings towards Haruka, yet.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Guys! I'm glad you're here!" Gou called, panting. She made her way to the boys and sat next to Haruka. _Or maybe she knows already_, thought Makoto.

"Gou-chan, why aren't you with your friend?" Asked Nagisa, as always refusing to call Gou a different name.

"It's Kou!" She groaned. "I got separated from her, the corridors are awfully crowded today!"

"So you noticed it, too, Gou-san..." Rei adjusted his glasses on his nose and squinted his eyes, as if in thought. Gou's eyebrow twiched and the only thing that stopped her from yelling at him was Nagisa's suspicious move.

"Ne, I have something to drink for everyone!" He exclaimed and gave everyone a can of soda. The only one without one was him, though.

"Nagisa-kun, why aren't you drinking?" Asked Rei suspiciously. _So you noticed it, too, Rei kun,_ Gou thought.

"I didn't know that Gou-chan would be here, so I gave her mine, Rei-chan," Nagisa answered with a sweet smile.

"I see, that's very thoughtful of you, Nagisa-kun," Rei responded, prising the blonde. Gou raised her eyebrows and blinked. Rei was really easy to manipulate. The girl examined the can and put it near her ear. She heard a small bubbling and immediately commended herself internally.

Nagisa giggled at the scene in front of him. "You don't drink it like that, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, Nagisa-kun! I know what you did with the drinks, don't open it, because it will-"

The sound of an exploding soda was heard right next to her.

"Haruka-senpai! You should've listened to me!" Gou scolded him. She sighed and handed him her handkerchief with a sweet smile. "Here, senpai, use it, I don't mind."

Haruka took the handkerchief from Gou and wiped off the soda from his face. Then he stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, Haruka-senpai! Where are you going?" Gou asked confused. Haruka turned around and looked at her with a straight face.

"It's sticky, I'm going to wash it."

"Oh, you don't have to, I'll do it at home!" She reassured him. However, Haruka stood his ground. Gou sighed. "Okay, but I'm going with you."

With that said Gou got up and started moving in the stairs direction.

"Kou, I'm going to the men's restroom," Haruka deadpanned. She turned around embarrassed, but didn't move from her spot.

"I know! I'm just curious what's going on down there, so by the way I'll go with you."

She looked at the boys for a while and was surprised at their expression's. Makoto was giving her an encouranging smile, Nagisa was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Rei was holding his glasses with one hand while giving her a thumbs up with the other. They were such lovely lads.

"Kou, are you coming or not?" Haruka called from the doorway.

"O-oi! Wait for me, senpai!"

And she run off after him.

* * *

**So, how was it? The chapter was kept in a light mood, I enjoyed writing it! I also introduced you to the two OCs. I hope you liked them! But only the first one, Fujiwara Ayumu was clearly and only my work. The other one, Tsukimiya Lavon was created by... **

***DRAMATIC DRUMS***

**_Jo710_!  
**

**I hope I described her well! I had this feeling that she would be all sweet and kind to Gou, since she's obsessed with the red-headed girls with ponytails... :D And I had to show her badassery right after Rin's little sis left; I loved it! :D**

**It was fun to read what you had for breakfast. It gave me this funny feeling in my belly, since it prove me that you were reading my notes till the very end! I love you, pancakes! Here, I'm hugging you right now! :D**

**So I was thinking that maybe we could make this thing a usual for us, hmm? So this chapter's question will be...**

**What is your favourite dish? We'll be staying at the food's subject for a while... xD I don't have any particular favourite dish, seriously. I just love food! But I like meat, and sweets, yeah, and spicy things, too. But there's this one dish, I don't know if the translation is good, but oh well: "potato dumplings with bacon and cheese". It's... Delicious! :D **

**Anywhore, the funny thing is that I ended this chapter, because I have no idea what could be happening in the school right now... XD Maybe you could help me with this a little? If you have any concept, write me! I appreciate your help a lot, pancakes! :D**

**So I hope you liked my chapter, let me know what you think about it in reviews!**

**Love you, pancakes! Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, pancakes! **

**As always, I'm updating at night. But this weekly updates stuff is cool, don't you think? I feel like a writer with all this no-sleep thing... :D **

**Anywhore, how are you? I don't know why I couldn't get myself together to write this chapter. It was a pain in the ass, argh! But finally, today I sat before my sweet baby and started writing till my back hurt. **

**Well, it looked more like "oh, I'll write something" *writes about 100 words* "oo, Pewds uploaded a new video, let's see it" *watches funny YT video* "okay, okay, get your shit together, you're writing the new chapter, for real this time!" *writes about 100 words again* "ooo, maybe I'll listen to some music, you know, to get inspired!" *Lana's song playing* "KISS ME HARD BEFORE YOU GO".**

**SOME DIFFICULT LIFE, WRITER'S LIFE. **

**Anywhore, once again, a disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides my OCs and the plot of this fanfic.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**7. Surprise.**

* * *

The heavy silence filled the air. Haruka seemed unfazed by this, but Gou did mind, in fact. Yet she didn't try to start the talk; she followed her senpai obediently like a lost puppy. Without anything better to do she drifted off to meet her thoughts.

_What should I do now? _She wondered. _It's slightly awkward, though it looks like Haruka-senpai doesn't care about it... Maybe he'll talk once I bring up a subject of water?_ She shook her head furiously. _No! I can't do that! I'm supposed to make him interested in me, not liquid!  
_

However, she was snatched from her thoughts when she felt strong arms wrapping around her petite form and a sudden push to the side. Gou's eyes widened at the unexpected action. She looked up and saw Haruka glaring in someone's direction with a noticeable scowl on his face. Then their eyes met; Gou felt as if she was melting under his touch and gaze.

"Kou, look where you're going. Someone could have trampled you," the boy said seriously, causing the red to creep up on Gou's cheeks.

It was too much for her fragile body. To say these words hit her like a train would be an understatement. Haruka actually paid attention to her, which meant he cared. That thought made her hurt flutter, and forget about the world around.

Unfortunately, someone else took the role of the train, interrupting the dreamed moment between the two.

"Ompf!" Was all Gou said, due to the Haruka's chest mufling all of her words.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you-" Gou knew that voice, that overly dramatic and energetic voice. "Alice! You okay?"

The red-head jumped back from Haruka as quickly as she could muster, and turned to Harumi, bringing a smile to her face. "Hi, Harumi-chan! Yes, yes, just stumbled a little..." She then noticed Sakura's green ribbon and immediately corrected herself. "Sorry! I didn't know you were a second year, Harumi-senpai!"

Harumi tilted her head to the right and raised an eyebrow. "I was at your place yesterday wearing my school uniform and you didn't catch up? Woah, your dream about this Haru-"

Gou thought fast. She snatched her handkerchief from Haruka's hand and threw it in Harumi's face, cutting her off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, PEOPLE?" Sakura yelled, the action not going unnoticed in the sea of students. "First Rin-chan going all the way with the wet towels, and now you with your handkerchief! You two are sick!"

Gou just glared at her and motioned discretly at Haruka standing with interested expression behind her. Harumi processed the sign with furrowed brows and after a while her eyes widened in realization.

"O-oh! Oh! Hi, Nanase! I didn't see you!" She laughed sheepishly, catching up with the events. When she was about to throw the handkerchief back at Gou, Haruka's voice changed her plans.

"You know Rin, Harumi?" He asked, curious about her answer.

_He sure goes straight to bussines_, she mused.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends and we reunited just yesterday. Why? You know him, too?"

Haruka nodded. After a while he spoke. "We also are..." He hesitated a bit at first, but decided to continue.

"Friends."

Gou smiled widely at Haruka's statement. She was aware of the fact that they befriended themselves again thanks to her. Grinning proudly she turned to Harumi just in time to see her frowning.

"Harumi-chan, I mean, senpai-"

"Stop calling me that, I see you're not comfortable with it! Call me what you want, don't get so worked up over one word," she laughed at Gou's uneasiness. Matsuoka looked at the pinkette, trying to remember where she heard those words.

_Onii-chan in my dream! _She smirked. _They're perfect for each other, even if it was just my imagination._

Harumi didn't expect Gou to suddenly smile. She was actually thinking that Rin's younger sister was planning to get revenge on her for yesterday's giggling at her awkward situation.

"So I'll call you Mi-chan from now on, ne? It's shorter and cuter this way," Gou said, smiling sweetly this time. However, Harumi wasn't fully satisfied by this answer. She nodded slowly though, still suspicious that her new friend might be planning something. "Anyway, what you were thinking about?"

Harumi went back to her thoughts and laughed. "Oh, I just went to an interesting conclusion..."

Gou raised an eyebrow, knowing already it would be something really...

"You know, Rin-chan said something about a boy named Nagisa yesterday. And now it turns out that Nanase, who got a girly name, too, is also friends with your brother. So Rin-chan is like a gay magnet, don't you think?"

...Shocking.

Gou and Haruka were now matching. Both wore deadpanned expressions.

Harumi was a really, really, _really _surprising person.

However, the girl was unfazed by all the commotion and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, are you participating in all this?"

Gou shot Harumi a confused look. "In all _what_?"

"You don't know? Girls are signing up for the beauty contest now. But the thing is, you have to be pretty _and _talented to win. Well, it's supposed to be this way, but it's just a cover for a parody of all those beauty pegeants. It's fun, people laugh at themselves on the stage! That's like the tradition in our school. Everyone can come here and vote, so it's treated as a school's festival."

Gou wondered about it for a while. A festival, where everyone got to choose the school's beauty. Everyone...

A smirk played on Gou's lips, which Harumi found very disturbing for the secondth time this day.

"Mi-chan, are you participating?" She asked her senpai innocently.

The second year slowly shook her head no, squinting her eyes at the same time. What was she playing, that girl?

"Why not?" She made a shocked face, causing Harumi to get even more suspicious.

"I'm not into that kind of things... Besides I'm not all popular, so I wouldn't get any chances to win!"

Little did she know that the crazy, noisy and sassy fashion designer's daughter was recognized by the whole school.

Harumi definitely had some skills she wasn't even aware of.

* * *

"Kou," said Haruka, finally moving towards their initial destination - the restroom. "How do you know Harumi?"

"Oh, she helped me yesterday. And what about you two?" She asked, still smiling goofily.

"We're classmates."

And the silence took over the two once again. This time, however, Gou didn't care. Her mind was occupied by the mischievous plan.

When she noticed the little chubby cutie her smile grew even wider.

"Haruka-senpai, when you're done washing my handkerchief meet me here, okay? I have some bussines to take care of," Gou explained. Haruka just nodded and went to fullfil his duty.

"Tsu-chan!" She called and her classmate magically appeared by her side.

"What's up, Kou-chan?" She smiled cutely, kicking and punching people around her to get closer to her favourite red-head.

"How about signing Harumi up for this beauty contest?" Gou proudly introduced Lavon to her own idea.

"I already did!" The brunette chirped happily. Matsuoka patted her head approvingly.

"As expected from our genius matchmaker, Tsu-chan!"

The two girls were chatting for a while, until someone tapped Gou on the shoulder. She turned around to be met with her now clean handkerchief.

"Thank you, Haruka-senpai!" She took it back from Haruka, real smile evident on her face. "You're done, we can go, right?" He nodded and the girls said their goodbyes.

Lavon watched her favourite red-head's form going away in the opposite direction. She was smiling happily while talking with the boy of a few words. Tsukimiya's instict told her to make them a thing, too; unfotunately, our little matchmaker's hands were full of work already. If only someone could help her...

"They look good together, don't they?"

Lavon turned around at the soft feminine voice. She spotted the pretty strawberry-blonde girl smiling kindly at the sigh of Gou and Haruka. Tsukimiya being Tsukimiya didn't like people creeping up on her, so her cold attitude showed up almost immediately.

"What are you doing?" She lowered her tone to scare her opponent off. However, the stranger seemed totally unruffled by the action.

"I guess it's Nanase she was talking about yesterday... She really fancies him, you know," the said girl responded. "The way she smiled while talking about her feelings... The way she's smiling now, when she's with him... How I wish I had someone I could smile like that for."

She flickered her blue eyes to Tsukimiya's brown ones, and smiled, a bit sadly. Lavon couldn't help but return the gesture, her composure breaking in pieces because of one action.

The girl was beautiful. Not beautiful because of her looks. She was beautiful for her sad smile which comforted Lavon. She was beautiful for her simple yet difficult wish. She was beautiful for her kind voice which sounded like a melody to one's ears. She was beautiful for the calm eminating from her delicate face. She was beautiful for the mothery aura around her.

She was beautiful as a person, beautiful to the core.

Lavon wished she would have someone like the unfamiliar girl as a family member.

Such a shame it couldn't come true. Just like the dream of having a real family.

"See? You can smile, too! Do that more often, it suits you."

Lavon was confused. Why was this girl talking to her? Why was this girl so nice to her? Why was she telling her dreams to a random stranger? A stranger who was rude and cold, in addition. Normally, people would keep away from her. Normally, she wouldn't want to be so close with anyone. The only exception was Gou, but that was probably because of her liking to the red-headed girls with ponytails.

The strawberry-blonde was another story. She made her want to hug her and befriend her, to tell her the story of her life.

What was she doing to her?

"Who are you?"

The mysterious girl giggled and lightened her face with yet another smile.

"Sakura Harumi, and you?"

Lavon's eyes went wide at the information. _So she's the girl Kou-chan was talking about,_ she mused.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked concerned. Tsukimiya blinked and quickly regained her composure.

"No, no... I'm Tsukimiya Lavon."

"Nice to meet you, Tsukky," Harumi said, grinning happily. Lavon liked the name, it was short and catchy, without all those cute "-chan" stuff.

"Same here, Sakura."

"Anyway, those two would be a great couple, don't you think? But Gou won't get far without any help," Harumi smirked, "am I right?"

Lavon matched her own expression to the strawberry-blonde's.

"I like the way you think."

The second year's smirk changed into a goofy grin. "We'll be in touch then! Now I have a bussines to take care off, if you'll excuse me."

She turned around and started running, but not before shouting something.

"FOR THE YOUNG LOVE, BEAUTIFUL LOVE!"

And the image of the calm girl with the mothery aura suddenly was gone.

* * *

"Ne, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, they're surely taking their time, don't you think?" Nagisa whined. Makoto's eyes went wide at the statement and Rei started coughing, slightly shocked.

"Nagisa, what do you mean by that?" Makoto asked startled. However, the blonde just cocked his head to the right innocently.

"What do I mean by what?"

"Nagisa-kun, don't play dumb! You were just telling us not beautiful things!" Rei said, his voice hoarse form all the coughing.

"What dirty things, Rei-chan? My mind is clear and innocent, not corrupted like yours."

"I didn't even say _dirty_, Nagisa-kun!"

"What about now, Rei-chan? Ne, lying is bad!"

Makoto laughed lightly at the scene in front of him. "You would get along with the girls from my class very well, Nagisa."

Nagisa's head perked up. "Huh? What do you mean by that? Are they clear and innocent just like me, Mako-chan?"

"Yes, especially Harumi-chan and Asuka-chan, they're the definition of good!" Makoto answered between laughs.

There was heard the sound of the doors opening and in a matter of seconds Gou was happily sitting beside the boys. Haruka settled himself down next to her after a while, his expression still the same.

"Gou-"

"KOU!"

"-chan, why are you so happy?" Asked none other than Nagisa. Gou just sighed, but the smile found its way back on her face.

"Apparently, I am a matchmaker!"

Rei rised his brows at Gou's declaration, Nagisa clasped his hands excitedly, Makoto smiled sheepishly and Haruka stayed the way he was.

"Ooo, that sounds like fun, Gou-chan! Ne, I wanna be a matchmaker, too! What do I do, what do I do?" The blonde enthusiasticly said, once again not caring about Gou's name complex.

Oh, but she cared.

"First of all," she said, "YOU CALL ME KOU!"

There was a silence, which satisfied Gou. She cleared her throat and decided to get straight to bussines.

"Of course you will help me, Nagisa-kun, don't worry! Actually, I hope you all will take a part in this, ne?"

Nobody dared to say anything after their manager's little outburst. Hell, even Haruka frowned. Makoto tried, but failed miserably at the beginning.

"Umm... K-Kou-chan," he started sheepishly, "a-are you sure about it...? I-I mean..."

But he decided to stop after seeing Gou's expression.

She wore a sweet smile, boy, the sweetest smile he'd ever seen, yet behind it lied something else... Something he definitely didn't want to wake up.

"N-nothing, i-it's nothing, Kou-chan..."

Gou nodded and looked around. "Does anyone have any objections?"

Still, nobody dared to raise their voice.

"Good! I'll introduce her to you tomorrow, but Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai should already know her personally."

Makoto and Haruka looked at Gou confused, and then something came to the black haired boy's mind.

"Kou, are you talking about Harumi?"

Gou smiled widely, very pleased that at least one of her friends was thinking. She nodded happily, waiting for others' response.

Nagisa was first to open his mouth.

"Gou-chan is now using her sexual appeal to befriend famous people."

"Nagisa-kun, I didn't use my sexual appeal!"

While the two were arguing, Rei asked the very important question.

"But with whom should we paired her up?"

Gou stopped her little quarrel and smiled excitedly.

"With my onii-chan!"

...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hmm? What'cha thinking 'bout? **

**This reminded me of Joey's line "How you doin'?". Or Barney's "Haaaaaave you met Ted?". I have to catch up with HIMYM, now that I think about it... Almost two seasons, good luck!**

**I wanted to tell you that there'll be more OCs in this story, but they won't be something serious. Only for the story purposes to get funnier! :D The only OCs who play major roles in the fanfiction are Harumi and Lavon. When HaruGou stuff will get more serious though, the whole chapters will be reserved for the two love birds!**

**And did you like the little piece of HaruGou at the very beginning? It was cute, and I know you want more, but right now I'm just igniting the fire within you... Muahaha! :D Don't worry sweeties, there will definitely be more, even more in the next chappy, because as you may noticed, Harumi and Lavon pairied up to get Gou some action!**

**Anywhore, today's question! **

**What is the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?**

**Mine was... Emm... Well, when I was younger I loved eating everything with ketchup. So it pretty much sums it up. ****I was like Hijikata from Gintama, but with ketchup instead of mayo! xD**

**Let me know in reviews what do you think about the new chapter, and remember...**

**I love you, pancakes! And thank you for your lovely reviews, they really brighten up my days! :) **

**Oh and one more thing... I'm currently working on another HaruGou fanfiction. I'm not writing it, yet, but I have it all planned! I'll post the first chapter after some time, though, because I want to end this fanfic first. Besides, I have to get more information about certain things needed for the next story... It's all I can tell you by now, it'll be a surprise, but stay tuned! Maybe I'll post it earlier, I myself don't know... :D Anyway, it won't be all funny and happy fanfic like this one. And it won't have OCs as main characters. **

**Ehh, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, because I had this idea going after me for some time! But I think like I'm giving you too much info. SEE YA, PANCAKES! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, pancakes!**

**I'm sorry, I'm a little late! I had loads of exams, so I didn't have much time to write. Sorry!**

**Anywhore, let's just thank the amazing Florence + The Machine for many inspirations for this chapter, I seriosuly listened to her two whole albums while writing it. And of course big thanks to my reviewers! I love you so much! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCs and plot of this fanfiction.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**8. New feelings.**

* * *

"Haru, get out of the bathroom, we're going to be late!"

Haruka opened his eyes underwater at the muffled noise. He didn't make any attempt to move, though. He just laid there in the bathtub, wrapped by the warm arms of the water.

He turned himself off, just like that. It was then that his mind could be cleared from all the troublesome things. He only needed the flow of the transparent liquid around his form. Just this.

But strangely, there was one thing on his mind lately. Something bugging him. Or rather someone.

_Kou. _

For the past few days her behaviour changed. She was even happier, even more smiling, and even more peaceful, which was weird. Haruka thought that it was because of her matchmaking plan, but then she should be all jumpy and excited about it. She talked more to him, too. This genuine smile would make its way on her face, brighting her feautures up with its sweetness. It was as if she felt delighted talking with him, like she waited all days just to say a simple "hi" to him, just to smile at him.

And Haruka didn't know how to respond to that.

He was confused, because all of her actions gave him a strange feeling. It didn't make any sense to him, why his mind was occupied by her more, why he felt as if he was longing to see another of her smiles, why he started to actually enjoy the sight of this expression.

He didn't diserve that treatment. He didn't do anything special for her. Yet she still acted nicer to him. As if she held some feelings for him.

And Haruka didn't know how to handle it.

Because Gou left him confused.

* * *

"Haru, you've been strangely quiet all day," Makoto said worriedly, looking for any of the bad signs on his friend's body. But he found nothing, just a slightly raised eyebrow on the said boy's face.

"Even for yourself."

Haruka tightened his lips in a scowl and looked away. Makoto laughed lightly, knowing he guessed the usually quiet lad's thoughts. However, at not getting any respond from him, he decided to inquire the subject more.

"So? Haru, I know something's up. And I know it's not about water. Come on, it won't bug you as much once you share it with a friend," Makoto reasoned with a kind smile.

Haruka changed his expression. He looked like he was fighting with himself, like he was fighting an internal battle. Just when he was about to open his mouth and enlighten Makoto, the door to the classroom filled with the chatting students slid open, showing enthusiastic Nagisa dragging strained Rei.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Finally!" called the blonde boy happily, not caring about whinings of the blue haired four eyes. "Do you know where Harumi-chan is? We were supposed to catch her last week, but she's like a ninja!"

Makoto looked around the room, but unfortunately didn't find the head of pink hair. _Strange, she wasn't absent today, nor she was for the last few days... Why can't we catch her, then?_

He turned around to ask Haruka, but the hydrophile was interested in something else. Or rather someone.

"Nagisa-kun... I told you to not run... So... Fast..." breathed Gou, stumblind into the classroom a few moments after the boys' arrival. She was tired, exhausted even, and angry, but when her eyes met Haruka's she regained her composure, as if she wasn't out of energy at all. Then she smiled cutely and paced happily towards her friends.

"Hi Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!"

Her gaze lingered on Haruka's form for a while and she suddenly blushed, looking quite surprised. Makoto seeked the cause of her reaction and turned to the black haired boy. He was slightly taken aback when he noticed that his friend was maintaining an eye contact with the girl.

The action would go unnoticed by many, but Makoto knew Haruka too well to ignore it. He saw the minimal changes in the said boy's expression, mostly in his blue eyes. Usually peaceful and calm, now fascinated and calculating, as if looking for something. Makoto watched the silent talk between the two for a while.

_So it was the thing bugging you, ne, Haru? _He giggled quietly and smiled warmly. _It's just a matter of time until he understands his feelings. _

"Ne, Mako-chan, what's up with these two?" Nagisa whispered secretly in Makoto's ear, startling him in the process and causing the friend of his to fall off of the chair. The loud crush was heard through the walls of the classroom, leading the two very interested in each other's eyes people to snap back to reality.

"Mako-chan! You ruined everything!" whined Nagisa, not caring about helping the taller boy to stand up.

As always, the only one with the working brain was Rei who rushed to his senpai's side almost immediately.

"Makoto-senpai! Are you okay?" he asked concerned helping him up. "Nagisa-kun, why didn't you do anything?"

The blonde cocked his head to the right innocently, but just before he could say anything, something caught his attention.

"Ne, Mako-chan, doesn't Harumi-chan have pink hair?"

Makoto turned to his friend at the unexpected question. "Yeah, why?"

Nagisa's face lit up with excitment and suddenly he was gone. The confused boy followed him with his gaze and soon discovered the cause of an instant mood change.

There, in the back of the classroom, sat Sakura Harumi with a bunch of friends.

* * *

"If I was a boy for one day, I would totally go to a brothel."

Harumi and her friend, Michiyo, looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing at, Chiaki? You surely have brothels in your village."

Michiyo, better known as Chiaki, responded with a frown. "I'm not sure about it, but there's this club-"

Harumi laughed harder.

"Chiaki's village aside! Asuka, who would want you!" commented another Michiyo, better known by her surname, covering her mouth with a long strand of her blue hair, a weird habbit of hers.

"Says who, Nakazawa!" remarked Kazuko, slapping her friend playfully on the arm. The two were back to their usual fighting, now punching, kicking, and pinching each other.

Harumi laughed even harder; first Asuka's thoughts on being a boy, then Chiaki's famous village club, and now the awfully amusing scene happening in front of her - it all was too much for her belly to handle.

"Those two... They're just..." Nanami tried to say in between laughs, and Asuka knowing that she wouldn't catch a breath soon decided to end her sentence by herself.

"Fucked up, we all know that."

Harumi burst out laughing to the point of almost falling off on the floor. Ayumu watched the event very entertained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Seriously, Asuka, you're fucked up, too."

"As if we didn't know that already, Ayu-chan!"

"Really, Harumi? And you're the one saying that?" laughed Asuka. "Back to the topic, it's kinda lame for a girl to go there, don't you think? I would just seize an opportunity, and I'm sure you would do the same, Pink-head."

Harumi stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fuck you."

And all of the girls howled with laughter once again.

Suddenly, someone interrupted their little chit-chat about brothels.

"Harumi-chan?"

The girl in question turned around at the sound of her name and was met with a pair of dark pink eyes.

She knew this boy; he was a member of their school's very successful Swimming Club. He was also hanging out with Gou many times. Unfortunately, she didn't remember his name.

"Yeah, what's up?"

The blonde's sweet smile broke into a wide grin at her answer.

"Mako-chan! She's here!" he yelled to their classmate sitting not far behind him.

Asuka frowned. "Did he just..."

"Yeah, I think he just did..." Harumi responded, squinting her eyes. Nanami mouthed a "What the fuck?", Ayumu furrowed her eyebrows, Chiaki laughed silently, and even Nakazawa and Kazuko stopped fighting for a while.

_That was so gay_, they simultaneously thought.

In a matter of seconds a few more people gathered around the girls. Harumi noted that the group consisted of their school's swimmers and, surprisingly, Rin's sister.

"Alice? Why are you..." Harumi trailed off after seeing Haruka standing next to her, or rather her standing next to Haruka. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"Nevermind..." she giggled. "But seriously, what do you want?"

"Harumi-chan, could you talk with us for a minute?" asked Makoto, his kind smile full of hope.

Harumi looked up at him confused, but agreed nonetheless.

_Wonder what's that all about,_ she thought while standing up.

* * *

"Well?"

Harumi leaned lazily on the wall, getting a little impatient while Gou and the boys were talking about their plan. They just ignored her and got back to the things.

"So let me ask one important question," said Rei, adjusting his red glasses. "Why did we get her here?"

Gou shot him annoyed look. "I think I told you last week, Rei-kun."

"K-Kou-chan, there's no need to get angry," Makoto tried to reason, but was whipped with her gaze, instead.

"Oh, ye-yeah, I-I just remembered..." Rei stuttered, knowing that he was stomping on a thin ice.

Gou smiled satisfied.

"We finally caught her! We can't let this chance slip away, we have to get the work done!" the girl called encouraging, her dominant side showing up.

The only enthusiastic one was Nagisa, though, who jumped in joy eager to take the part in the plan.

"We can get it done! We're going to make it all work! Let's-"

Gou suddenly stopped, as if remembering something.

"Hold on, where's Haruka-senpai?"

Just when she ended her question a loud splash was heard. And cheering.

"GO, NANASE! YOU CAN BREAK THE RECORD!"

Suddenly, Nagisa was gone from her side, too.

"GO, HARU-CHAN! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

It didn't take long for Rei to join the Haruka's fan club.

"HARUKA-SENPAI, THE WAY YOU SWIM... IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Soon enough Makoto was left behind, because Gou saw something more interesting.

"THOSE MUSCLES!"

The tall boy sighed deeply and brought a hand to his head.

"How are we going to make this work..."

* * *

"Ne, Mi-chan, why weren't you free at any break for the past week?" inquired Gou, walking towards Samezuka Academy. She and Harumi were going to get Rin to the practise with them, since Haruka didn't want to waste more time and decided to start swimming earlier. A lot earlier.

Of course it was also the part of Gou's matchmaking plan. Something urgent would "come up" at her brother's door and Harumi would be left alone with him. The Genius Matsuoka knew the girl could handle things by herself.

"I was getting prepared to perform at this festival," she answered and squinted her eyes suspiciously, "since someone signed me up for this and apparently there is no turning back..."

Gou tried to hide the smile fighting its way onto her face.

"And you know what the best part is? They said I have to perform because eitherway _she_ will kill them. Who the hell is _she_?" Harumi groaned frustrated and kicked the rock from the road.

Gou's eyes widened dramatically and she blinked a few times. Then she rised her brows and nodded her head a few times.

_Tsu-chan is really convincing._

"Oi, Alice, you okay? You're acting like the old people, nodding your head for no good reason and shit," her friend laughed. Gou caught herself blushing, very embarrassed.

"Oh, shut up! I was just thinking, that's all, Mi-chan."

Harumi raised an eyebrow at her.

"About what?" she questioned. "Or maybe should I ask," the girl suddenly smirked teasingly, "about who, hmm?"

Gou couldn't keep the goofy smile off of her face. At the thought of Haruka her insides instantly warmed up, the events from today coming back to her head.

He looked her in the eyes.

And he kept looking for a long time, he kept looking with the interest in his captivating blue eyes, he kept looking as if he wanted to see through her.

As if he held some feelings for her, too.

"Gou!"

The said girl snapped back to reality.

"Eh? What?"

Harumi stood a few meters behind her. "We're here, you idiot."

Gou turned around and they were, indeed, standing in front of the main entrance to the Samezuka Academy.

"Oh, oh right, I just got a little, distracted, you know," she smiled sheepishly and went past Harumi.

"Yeah, I noticed," murmured the strawberry-blonde, more commonly known as the pinkette, and followed the red-head into the building. After a silent walk through the corridors and to the students' rooms, they reached the doors labelled with the number 210. Gou smirked to herself.

_Time to incorporate the plan into effect._

"Oh my!" the younger girl faked panic and slapped herself on the forehead.

"What?" Harumi asked, falling into the trap.

"I totally forgot!" she looked wide-eyed at her senpai and started pacing fastly towards the exit.

"This is his room, just tell my onii-chan about the practise and get him to our school as fast as possible!" Gou shouted and ran off before the other girl could question her more.

* * *

Harumi stood there for a moment, confused and uncertain about what the hell just happened.

When she shook her puzzlement off she knocked on the door. Soon enough in the doorframe showed up the tall and muscular boy with a mop of red hair. And soon enough his indifferent expression turned into the one with a raised eyebrow.

Of course.

"I'll wax this eyebrow someday if you keep doing that."

Now Rin was confused; he didn't expect Harumi to come here. What did she want this time?

"For Godzilla's sake, you're so rude, you know!" she scolded him. The red-head furrowed his brows, being even more confused.

"What do you want from me, woman?" he sighed. Harumi gestured towards his room and waited.

Waited.

Waited.

But the only thing that happened was Rin slamming the door in her face.

Harumi blinked once. Twice. Even thrice. _What the fuck just happened?_

She didn't bother knocking on his door this time. She just turned the handle and burst into the room.

"And look who's rude here," Rin commented laying on his bed and reading a book. Harumi mocked him childishly and sat on the bed underneath his. She took in the sight of the organized and neat room, full of awe for the one who actually spend his time to keep it clean.

"Oh, right, we have to go to the practise, like, right now," Harumi said while standing up and walking towards the desk on the opposite side of the apartment. She heard Rin shuffling on the bed, probably sitting up a little to get a better view at her.

"What? But shouldn't it begin until two hours from now?" Rin asked slightly surprised by the news. Harumi shrugged.

"Nanase talked something about the weather being too hot for him. And too dry. I don't fucking get him."

Rin smirked.

"So Haru just wanted to swim earlier?" he laughed lightly and got back to reading.

"That selfish bastard."

* * *

"Ne, Rin-chan, is that your roommate?" Harumi asked, pointing at the photo standing on the desk she was examinating. Rin only hummed, not caring to look up from his book. After a while of silence she said the words he was awaiting.

"Is he gay?"

Rin closed his eyes and sighed. "Is that your favourite word?"

"But just look at him, he looks-"

"Gay?" Rin cut her off. Harumi squinted her eyes.

"Too girly..." she said slowly.

Rin scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you wanted to say "gay", Pinky."

She took a deep breath.

"It's not pink, it's-"

"Strawberry-blonde, I know."

Harumi's lips shaped a perfect "o", and Rin not hearing anything from her for a few seconds decided to speak up.

"You keep repeating yourself."

And he was back to reading. Just like that.

"Rin-chan, how are you sure that your roommate isn't gay?"

Rin closed his eyes again and groaned. "Woman, will you let me read?"

"No," she deadpanned.

"I thought so, too."

"So why did you ask? Stupid."

_I'm done._

When he was about to jump off of his bed he noticed that there was no sign of Harumi. _Where did that girl go this time? _Suddenly she reappeared, as if growing out of the floor.

She looked up at him and slowly shook her head in disapproval.

"Rin-chan, you perv."

Rin raised an eyebrow at his friend's words, wondering what the hell she meant by that. That was when he spotted a magazine in her hands.

"That's not mine, Pinky," he defended himself and an idea popped into his head. "It's Nitori's, so there is your answer to your question."

However, Harumi stood her ground. "But what if it's just a cover for his sexual orientation?"

_I'm done._

Rin got off of the bed and took his stuff, going out of the room in a few seconds. "Come on, Pinky, I don't have all day."

"But isn't your gay roommate going with you?"

Rin sighed, aware of the fact that it would be useless.

"He's still in school."

Harumi hummed, walking beside her friend. But she had to break the silence.

"So you accepted the fact that he's gay?"

She felt a slap on the back of her head and whined.

"Really, Rin-chan? We're back to that day?"

And they went off in the direction of Iwatobi High School, with very excited Nagisa and Gou following them secretly.

* * *

**Again, it's 12 p.m. here. Argh, what am I doing with my life. **

**Did you like it? I personally loved Haruka's thoughts! I wrote this part to those two songs: "Never let me go" and "All this and Heaven too" by Florence + The Machine. I told you I got inspired! :D**

**Today's question: what is your favourite sport?**

**Such a diametral change, from food to sports... :D**

**I love swimming (of course! :D) and running. But I'm too lazy to do it XD**

**And I liked the end of the chap. I got so inspired while listening to "Kiss with a fist" also by Florence, i just knew it would be perfect for Rin's and Harumi's little teasing :D Though they're not breaking each other's legs. Oh well XD**

**And I got to be honest here, I really thought that Nitori was gay. Just look at his swimming trunks! And his haircut! AND HIS "SENPAI SENPAI" XD**

**Okay, I have to get some sleep, seriously.**

**And you let me now what you think about this chappy! **

**Bye, pancakes! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hi pancakes!

I AM SO SOWWY ;_; I had no vein at all, until few days ago, when I started writing this chapter. I don't know what took me this long to write one chapter... And it's not even long! I really had no vein. Really. And besides I'm sick. I caught a terrible disease and it turns out I have to sit in my house for entire week. Maybe even longer, because something's going on with my eye in addition.

I'M TURNING BLIND

So, I wanted to change my pen name because of a guest named _**cash **_who apparently is one of those silent readers. Or they were just too lazy to log in. Anywhore, I tried to change it into "Pancake Queen" but guess what.

IT HAS BEEN TAKEN

LISTEN TO ME, _**CASH! **_I'M GONNA FIND YOU! YOU WERE THE REASON I WANTED TO CHANGE MY NAME! SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN HUG YOU! AND SLAP YOU!

Now I'm depressed, because I know that there is another pancake queen walking on this planet...

And now, attention, my pancakes! You are seriously the best readers in the world! And your reviews, I just... AKSHDGJDHA *FANGIRLING MODE: ON*

YOU ARE TOO AWESOME, I LOVE YOU, PANCAKES! ^.^

Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

**9. No progress.**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon at the Iwatobi High School's pool. The wind blew once in a while, refreshing thirsty for cool feeling students. There was no trace of clouds on the clear-blue sky, just the sun in all its magnificent glory shining from the highs. The bright yellow sunlight was peeking curiously through the pink petals of cherry trees, two colours mixing each other and bringing to mind a picture of the certain strawberry-blonde girl.

"You know, Tsu-chan, she really has strawberry-blonde hair in this light," said Gou, fanning herself with her hand. She and Tsukimiya were now sunbathing while sitting comfortably on sun loungers, watching the boys' practice.

The brunette scoffed. "She _always _has strawberry-blonde hair, Kou-chan!"

However Gou was of a different opinion. In her furious red eyes Harumi had clearly pink hair.

___Pink as the sakura tree's flowers__. _Gou rised an eyebrow at the sudden thought. ___Her surname suits her well._

Tsukimiya sipped on her cold drink slowly, hoping for her chubby body to cool down a little. The red-head must have somehow read her smaller friend's thoughts, because now her attention was fully on the little cutie. Lavon looked at her funny.

"What?" she asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Gou's piercing gaze. Her classmate's face broke into the sweetest smile the world had ever seen.

"Tsu-chan, you're feeling hot, right?" she asked innocently, blinking the pair of her round eyes a few times. Lavon nodded suspiciously, already having in mind a picture of what may come.

"Then why don't you wear a swimsuit like Mi-chan, Tsu-"

"Kou-chan..." the brunette growled lowly, cutting Gou off before she could say something more about girly swimsuits.

The interrupted girl pouted.

"But you would look so cute..." she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gou quickly answered, suddenly very aware of the dark aura gathering around her friend. She decided to change topics, in an attempt to avoid getting a heart attack. Or worse.

"You know, Tsu-chan, they got even closer since the day I sent her to get him to the practice."

Tsukimiya nodded her head approvingly, her mood changing in a blink of an eye. "I'm proud of you, Kou-chan! You're a fast learner."

Gou smiled proudly at the remark. Through the past few weeks her brother and Harumi befriended themselves to the point of the pinkette coming to the practices with Rin almost everyday. One time when she was absent, Rin actually arrived at the school late, telling everyone that he was busy with "stuff". Gou giggled at the memory. She and Nagisa instantly knew he was just waiting for Harumi. Of course they had to tease him about it later. Rin only blushed embarrassed and told them to get off of him.

Her brother was so adorable.

"Kou-chan," called Tsukimiya with a cute smirk playing on her lips. "Rinumi is a canon already, but what about HaruGou?"

Gou instantly spat out her drink, all of her blood rushing quickly to her cheeks. She looked at her friend with double-sized eyes and coughed awkwardly.

"W-what are you talking about, Tsu-chan?"

"Ne, Kou-chan, you should be careful with drinking!" Tsukimiya scolded her classmate with a serious face. She took out her handkerchief and gave it to her favourite red-head. Gou, however, was too astonished to register the simple gesture, so she just kept looking at her friend. The brunette shook her head in disapproval and helped Gou in wiping off the sticky liquid.

"Rinumi is the name of Rin and Harumi's pairing," she spoke once she was done, "and HaruGou is the name of-"

Gou noticed Haruka looking with quite interested expression in her direction, so before Tsukimiya could acquaint everyone with the world of various pairings, she slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Oh, Tsu-chan, you had a mosquito on your face!" she laughed sheepishly. Then she turned to see Haruka swimming with passion again.

Gou sighed, relieved. She removed her limb from Tsukimiya's confused face and glared at her.

"Haruka-senpai was listening, you moron! Don't be so loud!" she whisper yelled at the girl. After a second, though, a small smile brightened up her features.

"But it should be HaruKou, not HaruGou, don't you think?"

* * *

Harumi stood in place, motionless, lost in her own thoughts. She happened to stumble upon the conversation about the so called "Rinumi", which left her speechless. She didn't think of Gou planning anything. But she did find her first trip to Rin's room kind of suspicious. Gou's excuse about leaving the iron on wasn't very convincing.

Now that the pinkette thought about the recent events, it all made sense. The red-head used to become awfully chirpy when she laid eyes on Harumi's and Rin's forms going side to side to the practice. She could instantly forget about Haruka's muscles at the sight.

And boy, that was disturbing.

Harumi started wondering why she didn't notice it earlier. It was obvious in one's eyes that Gou was playing a matchmaker. Then why didn't she perceive the matter at once? The girl furrowed her brows, seeking for an answer.

Suddenly her eyes opened themselves widely, her jaw instantly dropped, and her mind screamed.

It struck her abruptly, leading the unprepared body to fall onto its knees. The girl brought her shaking hands to her pale face, desperately trying to believe it wasn't true. She started quivering in fear, in this thrilling fear haunting her in her dreams.

_No... No! It can't be true! I... I can't! _

Harumi moved her arms to her strawberry-blonde hair, in her opinion, and caught a few strands of it with her trembling fingers. She hoped the pain would wake her up from the nightmare. She hoped she wouldn't have to go through it again. She hoped everything would be fine.

She hoped. But the hope was fake.

Something wet rested on her shivering shoulders, shaking her whole self as if trying to get her attention. She heard someone calling her name loudly, desperate to bring her back to reality. Harumi looked up horrified, tears escaping her pained blue eyes and running down the red cheeks. She was met with the worried to death red hues, already well known to her.

The owner of those liked by her lamps wore concerned look on his handsome face. His tempting lips moved dramatically, forming one word.

Her name.

She let the sight sink in her still thrilled mind, strangely calming her down in the process. She opened her mouth in an attempt to enlighten him.

"I..." she started, her voice hoarse from all the crying. "Rin-chan, I..."

She gulped, not wanting to tell it out loud. She was scared. What if he would reject her after her confession? But she couldn't stay silent. She had to be brave. She had to admit her feelings. She couldn't run away.

Not this time.

"I dreamed about One Direction."

* * *

Rin looked blanky ahead of himself. He just stopped his swimming practice because of Harumi's condition, actually scared that something serious could've happened to her. It turned out that she was just exaggerating things, as always. Why did he believe her reaction in the first place, he would never know.

"Ne, Harumi-chan," called Nagisa. "It's nothing to be ashamed of! One Direction is actually one of Rei-chan's favourite bands!"

Everyone turned to look at Rei immediately. The four eyes gracefully brought a hand to his forehead and sighed irritated.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Nagisa-kun..." he started with an annoyed expression. "It's SHINee! SHINee, not One Direction! Just because there are five members in each band it doesn't mean that it is reasonable to mistake South Korea for Great Britain! Moreover, how could one even dare to compare the beautiful style-"

Everyone got back to their previous activities at the sound of the "b" word leaving the passionate's mouth.

Rin stayed in his position for a while, observing changes on Harumi's face. A few seconds ago she was dramatically crying her heart out, but when she noticed the deadpanned look he wore, she slowly stopped the act and blinked at him. Then she smirked, devilishly and proud.

Rin didn't know how to react to her next words.

"SEE, AI-GAY? YOUR SENPAI WON'T NOTICE YOU!" she shouted in Aiichiro's direction and poke a tongue at him. The boy just glared at her with pure envy evident on his face.

The red-head didn't understand these two. From the day they met they just didn't... Click. Harumi would call Aiichiro names and question his sexual orientation while he would become jealous over her and whine "senpai, senpai!". They acted like two children arguing over a toy. And of course Rin had to play the role of this so called toy.

The boy sighed deeply. He looked at Harumi with tired eyes.

"Pinky, just... Why?" he asked the most obvious question in the world. The girl only cocked her head to the right, as if thinking about the answer.

"Well, I was kinda bored since you were busy with swimming..." she trailed off, her words sinking into her mind after a while. She suddenly blushed, and it was the first time Rin saw her this abashed. The pinkette quickly opened her mouth once again.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Rin-chan! It's the funniest to tease you, that's why I was bored!" She stood up and pointed a finger at him. "HA!"

Rin laughed at her. He remembered her words from the time when Gou fainted, and now they were backfiring at her.

"Don't play tsundere card on me, Pinky," he said between laughs.

"I'm not tsundere! And it's strawberry-blonde, for fuck's sake!" Harumi retorted, pouting even more.

"Yeah, and I'm gay."

The girl frowned slightly and turned in someone else's direction.

"OI! AI-GAY! DON'T YOU DARE FANGIRL RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Nagisa watched the amusing scene very entertained and pleased. It seemed like the two didn't need any help at all. To think of it, they didn't need any help since the beginning. The one who had to be kicked hard though was none other than Gou. Through the past few weeks nothing major happened between her and Haruka. It was somehow sad. His friend was too caught up with making Harumi and Rin a couple that she totally forgot about herself. And the pink-head was too caught up with going after Rin that she totally forgot about Gou.

_Ahh, Gou-chan, what would you do without me? _

The blonde paced towards the two girls and smiled cutely.

"Did you see that, Gou-chan?" he asked excitedly. The red-head was too happy to register the way Nagisa called her, so she hummed in response with a big goofy smile plastered on her face. The boy's sweet expression turned into a devilish smirk at the sight. Nagisa became fully aware of the fact that Gou would be very easy to manipulate in her blissful state.

"Ne, Kou-chan, they don't attach importance to the training today, especially Haruka, you know? I suppose it's because of this weather," he spoke with concerned look. "I think you should go and knock some sense into him, as a manager you have an unquestionable authority, Kou-chan!"

The girl's eyes flickered to the pool and she stood up. Before she went off to examine the cause, though, she furrowed her brows and looked at Nagisa.

"But why aren't you swimming, Nagisa-kun?" she asked suspiciously. "Could it be... You aren't planning something, are you?"

The blonde stretched his lips into an adorable smile. "No, Kou-chan! I'm leaving earlier today. You should lecture them, they can't be left behind, after all."

Gou frowned a little, deep in thought. After a while she spoke. "You're right, Nagisa-kun! We have to train all the time to make it to the nationals in the next year!" She shot him a determined smile. "Thanks, Nagisa-kun! Bye!"

And she was gone.

Nagisa stood in place for a moment, trying to regain himself from falling into a non-ending laughter.

"I didn't even think she would fall for this," spoke Tsukimiya, calmly sipping on her drink. "But what was the point of all this?"

The blonde smiled.

"You'll see, Tsu-chan!"

The girl growled. "Oi, don't-"

But Nagisa couldn't hear her threats anymore. He silently followed oblivious to everything Gou with a perfect in his clear and innocent mind plan.

* * *

Swimming was the only thing that gave Haruka a peace of mind. He loved the feeling of the liquid surrounding his body. He loved the power he gained through cutting the water's surface. He felt strong and mighty, free and peaceful. It was the only place where the time stopped for him. He could never get enough of this feeling.

He was born to be in water.

He was born to be free.

Haruka snapped from his daze. His eyes caught the quick movement on his left and in no time he found the cause of his awakening.

_Kou._

She suddenly appeared in the pool, as if someone pushed her or she lost her balance. Gou sank in the water fast. Her eyes were wide opened, the same way as her mouth. She was screaming for help.

And that was when Haruka remembered.

_She can't swim._

He fastened his movements to rescue the drowning girl before it was too late. The boy reached her small form in mere seconds and helped her getting out of the pool. Gou coughed, her lungs desperate for some air. She breathed heavily and blinked her red eyes rapidly, too shocked to do anything. Haruka brushed away some of her hair from her pale face. Her gaze quickly flickered to his blue hues at the action.

Someone was calling for their attention, but they didn't care. The time stopped. It was weird for Haruka. The time stopped, just like when he was swimming. Why was he so interested in those eyes? In those captivating red eyes? There was nothing special in them. Just this little spark of life, of determination, of strength. And it was enough for him to stay the way he was, to do nothing, just look. He wasn't able to break the eye contact. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Somehow, she was just too intoxicating.

It was weird, indeed. The only thing he would label as "intoxicating" was water.

Until now.

Gou was glued to him. She gripped his neck tightly, as if scared that she would drown again if he let her go. So he did the same; he hugged her even closer to himself. Her breathing stopped for a moment, but then it became steadier than before. He held her in his arms protectively, not daring to break the close proximity they now shared. Gou licked her lips hesitantly and instantly blushed, knowing how other people could interpret the action. Her eyes doubled in size and she looked away for a while. When she turned to him once again, she became even more surprised.

Haruka's gaze was fixated on her rosy lips. It was a strange feeling visiting his insides right now. He had an unnatural desire to taste them, to feel what it would be like to kiss the beautiful girl in his arms.

But instead, he tasted blood.

* * *

Harumi was beyond pissed. And in addition her fist went numb because of the idiot she thought would stay calm. She breathed heavily, the dark aura gathering around her as on call.

She exploded.

"RIN-FUCKING-CHAN!" she roared. "YOU FUCKED UP!"

Harumi was beyond pissed for a reason. They all saw Gou slipping to the pool because she got scared of Nagisa who only tapped her on the arm. And they all saw Haruka rescuing her and being strangely interested in her lips.

However, all what Rin saw was that someone tried to rape his little sister.

Harumi held the raging red-head surprisingly long, but eventually he broke out of her embrace and charged himself at Haruka, successfully interrupting the almost-kissing scene.

After the act she couldn't control her fury and decided to teach now laying on the floor confused Rin an important lesson.

"YOU JUST COCKBLOCKED THEM! DON'T BE THIS FRIEND!"

She threw her hands in the air, mad about her friend's behaviour.

"Pinky! You saw-" Rin started, but was cut off by the raging woman.

"YES, I SAW! AND YOU TOTALLY KILLED DREAMS OF ALL THE FANGIRLS!" Harumi raged. She took a deep breath and decided to trample the boy's pride even more.

"SOMEDAY, YOU WILL BE ALL KINKY AND HORNY, AND I WILL BE LIKE "SUCH A SHAME, I HAVE A HEADACHE"! I'LL BE THE ONE TO COCKBLOCK THEN!"

And she stormed off, leaving everyone with mouths hanging agape.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon at the Iwatobi High School's pool at one time. The wind blew once in a while, refreshing two pained students, five startled students, and one very entertained student. There was no trace of clouds on the clear-blue sky, just the sun in all its magnificent glory shining from the highs. The bright yellow sunlight was peeking curiously through the pink petals of cherry trees, two colours mixing each other and bringing to mind a picture of the certain furious strawberry-blonde girl.

"You know, Rin-chan," Nagisa said, the only one laughing madly. "You seriously fucked up."

* * *

**AN: **Soooo?

Oh my Godzilla, I'm so sorry for the romantic stuff in this chapter. I can't write it properly ;_; But I'm actually proud of this One Direction part. And Rei's Shinee obsession. I got the idea of it from my own experience. My friend was looking for some "The Shining" stuff on google graphics and she texted me that some chinese One Direction showed up.

I WAS LAUGHING LIKE CRAZY BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT XD

But seriously, I was giggling madly while writing the part with Harumi being dramatic. You all thought that she would be too scared to fall in love or some kitschy shit, huh?

WELL I TRICKED YOU

But I dreamed about 1D, too. A few times. Fuck.

So the festival will take place in two chapters from now on! I originally planned for it to be in the next chapter, but the characters threw a big SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA at me. And I have no idea what Harumi would do. I'll probably do something with One Direction. Or Twilight.

I can see that girl making parody of it, insulting Aiichiro in the proccess. And Rin. That sassy girl, I love her.

**TODAY'S QUESTION: Who's your favourite youtuber in the whole world?**

Mine would be Pewdiepie. He's a pro at screaming B|

Oh, I have something for you! Just in case you felt like reading something more... I don't know... Erghh, fuck this, if you're a fan of Fairy Tail, go to my profile and start reading my new fanfiction :D It would be so nice if some of my pancakes took interest in this fanfic! ^.^ But it's not funny. Well, there'll be some comedy, some drama and some romance, well, definitely some romance, but it's not with gay and internet jokes in it... ;_; It's more emotional, but not some teenage crap :D

Oh my, now I sound as if I'm advertising myself...

Well, see ya, pancakes! Love ya! :D

Don't you worry, another chappy will be out sooner! I hope... xD


End file.
